


Symmetry

by scholarlydragon



Series: Genderbend Olympus [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Closeted, Cuddles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Genderbend, God Sex, Hades is an emotionally insecure twit, Hand Jobs, LGBT+ parallels, M/M, Other, Self-Loathing, Seph is a bean, True Love, finding yourself, naivete, sheltered upbringing, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scholarlydragon/pseuds/scholarlydragon
Summary: Seph has been raised in isolation on his mother's estate, with only the nymphs for company, and told that he must be wary of the gods of Olympus and their depraved appetites. But no one told him about Chthonic gods...**warning for some intense and potentially triggering themeing. It will all end up ok in the end, but I am not kidding when I say this will be angsty. Read with care**
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Series: Genderbend Olympus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102238
Comments: 40
Kudos: 108





	1. Night Swimming and Memory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_who/gifts), [daalex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daalex/gifts).



> With the deepest thanks to Alulah, Jessy, daalex, and BreeEasterling for beta help.
> 
> Thank you to Alulah for the title.
> 
> For Mari for allowing me to gush over "Rush" and indulging my hunger for more. For daalex for being one of the purest humans I know while still being one of the filthiest. We have some angst to get through, but I hope you both will be satisfied with the tenderotica.

The night air was still and warm under Seph’s wings as he fluttered through his mother’s courtyard garden and out over the grounds. Demeter’s estate slept, and as long as anyone who might supervise him dreamt in their beds, Seph revelled in freedom.

He didn’t dare take to his butterfly form and leave too often since he didn’t know when some sleepless soul might chance to look in on him. But remaining in his room, tossing and turning in his bed, stifled in the humid air and his own muddled thoughts, had been unbearable. So he had flown free.

Reaching the fence marking the perimeter of the estate, Seph alighted, fanning his iridescent pink wings slowly, trying to decide what to do with himself. With the need to get back before dawn, there was only so far he could go, but it was amazing what even a short distance from home could do to reset his mind if he could travel it alone.

As he closed his eyes and breathed, the air still holding the residual heat and humidity of the day, he knew the perfect thing. Swimming. The weather had been unseasonably warm for days, the enclosed areas of the house near intolerable away from any breeze. Chores and studies had kept him from indulging in a swim, but there was nothing stopping him now.

Decision made, Seph near leapt from the wall, gossamer wings flashing in the light of the waxing moon.

Just beyond a hill outside the bounds of the estate lay a small but thick stand of trees, within which a spring bubbled from crevices in the earth to collect in a deep, rocky pool. Seph had discovered it years before on another of his nighttime sojourns, and had been instantly enchanted by the spot. The clean water had prompted a abundance of growth in and around the pool, from water plants to richly dense ferns. It had felt like an oasis all his own and he had wasted no time in using his powers to encourage the plants to grow to even more glorious profusion. This had done much to endear him to the shy naiad of the spring who had been alarmed to find a god suddenly splashing about.

He vividly remembered the fear in her eyes as she had hidden herself behind an outcropping before vanishing down into the pond, her form turning transparent as she hid herself in her waters. It had taken many visits and much coaxing of the plants to robust and verdant life before she had started to relax. Now, she no longer hid herself, greeting Seph with a friendly wave whenever he visited.

He’d been baffled at first as to the depth of her reaction. To be sure, a sudden appearance would startle any being, but she had continued hiding from him well after any startlement would have passed. It hadn’t been until after he had gained her cautious trust that she had admitted to her fear that he would assault her. Seph had been aghast at the very idea and hastened to reassure.

He hadn’t been entirely surprised though, once she confessed. Hadn’t his mother instilled in him from a young age endless stories of the dark and evil tendencies of the Olympian gods?

He changed form as he dove through the air, wings becoming arms arrowed forward, and his nude body sliced into the water with barely a ripple.

The cool embrace of the water enveloped him and Seph closed his eyes as he sank to the bottom, a hot and painful twinge in the pit of his stomach as memory clawed through him.

Demeter’s disdain for the male of any sapient species had never been hidden. It seemed as if the simple act of being male was a character flaw in her eyes, and when applied to the gods of Olympus, an unforgivable sin.

Seph well recalled the horror and confusion his younger self had felt as he had realized that he himself was male and that might mean Demeter hated  _ him _ . With the panicky innocence of childhood, he had run in tears to his mother, asking if she hated him as much as she seemed to hate the other gods. Demeter had tenderly reassured him that nothing could be further from the truth and that she knew he was  _ different _ , that he was  _ better _ than them.

That day, Seph had learned what his mother truly thought of the gods of their pantheon. She had kept the explanation to words appropriate for his adolescent age, but Seph had seen the mating of animals and, furthermore, he understood what words like “take” and “assault” meant.

He had been horrified.

By the end of it, he’d been half convinced that he was destined for such behavior. After all, he was male. With all the dedicated fervor of his young age, he had sworn to himself that whatever it took, he would not fall into the same reprehensible behaviors of his brethren gods.

At first it had seemed that, miraculously, his vow would be kept.

The nymphs that surrounded him on a daily basis had never been anything other than gentle friends and occasionally vexing nannies. He felt no impulse to behave in such a beastly manner as had been described to him. He felt no attraction to them, no stirrings. The only logical conclusion was that he was indeed as different as his mother believed. For a time, surrounded by females as he was, he held out hope that he might be the lone exception of the males of his ilk.

For a time.

His lungs beginning to burn, Seph pushed against the bottom of the pool with his feet, launching himself toward the surface. Breaking into the open air once more, with a gasp, he lay back and floated, lost in thought and painful recollection.

A few months after he had turned sixteen, Demeter had brought him new textbooks, an acceleration of his studies, covering more advanced topics in the sciences, delving into astronomy and biology, geology and meteorology.

And anatomy.

The book had been an introductory treatise on the biological and anatomical differences between bipedal species: human, god, satyr, faun, dryad, nymph, naiad, gorgon, and so on. Such topics as the comparison of the degree and texture of fur covering satyrs and fauns. The striking similarity in the internal makeup of mortal and immortal beings. Seph had found the content of the book fascinating but what had arrested his attention, and  _ kept  _ it, had been the  _ pictures. _

Page after page of comparison sketches depicting the subjects described in the text. Page after page of bodies of every shape, size and description. The sketches of the females had held similar interest for Seph to the text itself. An intellectual curiosity of sorts. Information to file as “known”. But the males… His eyes had devoured every line of those sketches and renderings with a single-minded focus that he had never before shown to his studies. Even such things as sketches of hands showing comparison of the webbed fingers of male naiads to the bark-textured digits of male dryads were almost hypnotizing. He had been hungry for all of it. In the solitude of his room, he’d turned each page, eagerly absorbing each stroke of the pen. 

Until he had reached the chapter with the nude renderings.

Seph grimaced, turning in the water to dive once more, seeking to push back the tide of recollection with the cold embrace of clear water. But it was inexorable. His first sight of the renderings burned in his memory like a brand, impossible to forget. Fascination, in an instant, had turned to a hot and dizzying rapture. His mouth dry, his heart pounding, body aching with a yearning for something barely beginning to be understood, Seph had stared.

Then, amid the intoxicating rush, the cold shock of realization.

From his earliest memories, he had heard, overheard, and witnessed fear and disdain of the desires of gods. From his mother, the nymphs, even from the naiad of the pool who had fled from the sight of him. There had been no hint that a god with sexual interest was  _ safe _ .

There was a meager comfort in the knowledge that he still found the idea of  _ taking _ anathema. But with this new enlightenment came a troubling awareness. He was not so different as to not feel attraction. Would becoming a fiend follow? Seph was unable to shake the fear that it might only be a matter of time before he fell into whatever trap of nature and biology so defined the others of his gender.

So he concealed.

Outwardly, he pretended that nothing had changed. For his mother, he applied himself to his studies and excelled in every task. For the others on the estate, he was a courteous friend, taking part in berry-picking, and harvests, lending his powers with plants to growing the best crops for the mortals. For five years, in daylight he was the dutiful son and well-mannered god of Spring. In daylight, it was easy enough to set aside the yearning that pulsed inside him. The estate was his world and, in his world, there were no other men.

But at night…

He tried. For five years, he tried his best to pretend that he didn’t  _ crave _ . That he didn’t yearn for strong touch and a muscled body, that he didn’t crave so badly to hear tender words in a deep voice that he could have pretended the wind itself called to him.

But there were times, in the dark of night, when he felt as if he had no defenses remaining and it seemed he must burn from the fierce need that threatened to consume him. Nights where the only respite was the solace of his own hand or fleeing the estate to seize any degree of freedom lest he run mad with denial of what felt like his very nature. Nights like this. 

Seph had sworn to himself that he would not be  _ like them _ . He would not be like those other gods. He would be the exception. Even if the stifled hunger consumed him, he would be different.

Surfacing once more, Seph treaded water, leaning his head back against a boulder, and closed his eyes, his throat closing on a frustrated surge of emotion, and a tear slipped from the corner of his eye.

He would be different…

_ Crack. _

The sound of the snapping twig might as well have been a cannon shot in the silence and Seph’s eyes flew open as he cried out, startled, falling below the surface of the water. Sputtering, heart pounding, he clawed his way up once more, shaking the water out of his eyes.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.”

The voice was low, almost musical, and Seph’s already thundering pulse ramped even higher as the deep tones seemed to curl through him like tongues of flame.

He thumbed the last of the water out of his eyes and blinked.

On the shore stood a god.

Tall and broad-shouldered, he was dressed in a himation and chiton made of fabric dyed such an inky blue that it seemed black. The moonlight sparked silver from scars that crisscrossed his shoulders and what parts of his chest were visible, marring his blue skin with arcs of light. His hair, palest white, cascaded in loose waves to his shoulders and Seph’s fingers almost itched to run through it. His face was strong and angular, his jaw seeming to beckon touch to map its lines. His eyes were the pale blue of a summer sky.

Words tumbled through Seph’s mind at the sight of him, each seeming insufficient to describe this being in the moonlight on the bank of his oasis.

_ Handsome…  _ no…  _ Beautiful. _

_ Strong. _

_ Need. _

And, like the whispered refrain of a song, full of both fragile hope and utter certainty, at the back of his mind…

_ Mine. _

There was the soft sound of a throat clearing and Seph was suddenly aware of several things, instantly and simultaneously.

This  _ gorgeous _ stranger was watching him staring, one eyebrow lifted in wry amusement.

Seph was hard.  _ Very  _ hard.

The water of the pool was crystal clear.

With an  _ eep _ of alarm and some extremely undignified splashing, he flung himself behind the rock he’d been braced against.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he did his best to fight down the desire surging in his body, his hands fisting on the lichen covered surface of his hiding place.

_ Fates... _


	2. Taking the Plunge

Seph stared at the backs of his fisted hands, pink against the damp gray striations of the rock, and counted his heartbeats. He felt each breath, shuddering in and out of his lungs. He heard the silence of the forest, broken only by the faint calls of night frogs.

He tried to convince himself that he did not hear the hitch in his breathing, that he did not feel the warm pulse of arousal in his belly, that he did not see his erection bobbing below the shallow rise of his belly.

He was unsuccessful.

As unsuccessful as his attempts to explain the sense that he  _ had _ to go to this stranger, to talk to him, to touch him, to… Seph swallowed hard, stifling a moan. Fates, what he wanted to do with this god could not be broken into discrete tasks. He wanted to do  _ everything _ , all at once. There was a troubling sense that if he could not, he might never be whole.

A rustling of cloth from the bank.

A soft voice, full of gentle amusement.

“I mourn my own clumsiness. Forgive me for frightening you?”

Seph squeezed his eyes closed, resting his forehead against the rock. That voice… Dizzied thoughts flitted through his head. What might that voice sound like whispering sweet nothings in his ear as he gasped and arched? What would hot and vulgar words sound like, exhorting them both to heights of pleasure? His hands clenched harder, fingernails biting into his palms. What in the name of the Fates was the matter with him? He had no idea who this strange god even was.

Fighting to control his breathing, as much as to keep himself from acting on the impulse to swim right over to the stranger, Seph frantically considered his options. He could change his form. Become the butterfly, and simply leave. However, it was likely that being in water would wet his wings too much to fly. Additionally, he had no idea if the stranger had a form as well, swifter and more dangerous than a butterfly.

He suppressed a jolt of energy as told himself he most definitely did  _ not _ feel a thrill at the idea of being chased by this beautiful blue being.

He needed to think. He needed to figure out what to do. But the tangled roil of emotion and arousal made that difficult, if not impossible. How could he consider actions that would lead to escape when every fiber of him wanted to climb atop the stranger and…

Seph shuddered.

Moving cautiously, he peeked just around the edge of the rock, intending only to reassess the situation. 

The god had spread his himation on the bank and seated himself, cross-legged, upon it. He sat with his chin propped on one hand, his elbow on his knee, and as he saw Seph, his lips curved into the most heart-stoppingly beautiful smile.

“There you are! I was wondering if I had dreamed you.”

Seph felt his face heat in a blush so profound he was faintly surprised that the water didn’t boil around him. “‘Dreamed m-me’?” he blurted, flinching too late in embarrassment at the artless question.

“Indeed,” the god murmured. “For only in dreams could I have hoped to see such a beautiful creature.”

Seph ducked away immediately, his cheeks on fire.

There was silence for a span of heartbeats, then that delicious voice spoke again, low and melancholy.

"Now, I have embarrassed you on top of frightening you. I am truly sorry, gentle naiad. I will go."

There was the sound of rustling cloth and panic seized Seph. As unbearable as the idea of his own escape had been, the idea of the stranger leaving was worse. A sharp and frantic pain seemed to constrict his chest.

" _ Wait _ !"

He lurched out from behind the rock, desperate impulse carrying him forward, his hand upraised and reaching above the water as though his will alone could keep the stranger there.

The blue god paused, in the middle of pushing himself up, one knee and one sandal-clad foot braced on the ground. He seemed a vision, some sculptor's desperate dream of masculine beauty, frozen in the moonlight.

Seph's heart pounded as his gaze swept over the firm muscles of his lean legs, the drape of his clothing, the muscled expanse of his chest. His mouth watered at the thought of what might lie beneath the inky cloth of that chiton, at what might make the god’s beautiful voice cry out in bliss. Self-loathing welled inside him, spurred by the thoughts so long denied, restrained, suppressed, now freed all in an instant by a sweet smile and powerful body.

Words echoed behind his pounding heartbeat. Words flung at himself like darts.

_ Degenerate. _

_ Fiend. _

_ Defiler. _

_ Evil. _

To be so consumed with lust… surely he must be all that he had feared.

Fear lodged in his throat. He was in the open now, inwardly exposed to himself and outwardly to this god. Vulnerable to desires he had tried so hard to deny and dangers he’d been taught to avoid at all costs.

But, as the god watched him, a gentleness in his blue eyes, beneath the panic beating like a caged bird in Seph’s chest was a realization as clear and clean as the depths of the pool in which he swam. This god hadn't gone after him. Other than being startled and embarrassed, Seph hadn't been harmed. Indeed, the god had been willing to leave to spare Seph further concern.

_ Just like me, with the naiad. _

It was exactly as had happened when he found the pond. He'd frightened the naiad, but by his actions had proven he was safe.

Seph had been told his entire life that males of his pantheon could not be trusted. That looking on a being they wanted was enough to lead them to simply  _ take _ as they pleased. Yet this god had done nothing to him. Had called him beautiful, and kept his distance.

Trembling, Seph released his hold on the rock and swam closer as the stranger lowered himself to the ground once more.

He would take a chance on this god.

He would take the chance that there was a male he could trust. He would try to slake the fire of curiosity that burned inside him.

He would take a chance that his mother was wrong.

He reached the bank, stopping not quite close enough to touch. The stranger smiled, and Seph's belly clenched on a dizzying swell, a fervent wish that he might be able to spend the rest of his immortal life causing that smile.

The god spoke again, his voice like liquid silk.

"Hello, sweetness."

Seph blushed deeply.

“Um. Hello.” At a loss as to what to say-  _ what does one say to a vision of perfection in the moonlight? _ \- he blurted the first thing that came to mind. “What brings you here?”

In a moment’s belated reflection, Seph was fervently glad that he hadn’t said something like ‘ _ I want to climb on you.’ _

The god smiled gently, and Seph’s heart melted even as his belly twisted. “I was passing by and I heard splashing. I was curious as to who was taking a swim so late at night.”

“Oh.” Seph rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. “I, uh, I couldn’t sleep.”

“Fortunate to have such a lovely place as this to go for a swim.” He looked around at the greenery nodding close over the pond, and reached out a hand to touch one curled fern frond. “It’s not often a naiad has such lovely surroundings. You must be very proud of it.”

“Oh, I am.” Seph grinned, pleased with the praise. “I worked hard on- wait…” Something the stranger had said before tugged at his memory. He tilted his head quizzically. “You think I’m a naiad?”

The god’s brow furrowed in confusion. “You aren’t?”

Seph shook his head. “Nope. God of Spring. I did make these plants grow for the naiad who lives here, but that’s about it.”

This time, it was the stranger’s turn to blush, his blue skin darkening as he groaned and dropped his head into his hands. Seph heard a muffled "Oh, Fates…"

Despite his tension, he smiled. Something about the stranger being so abashed was charming. Without the slightest idea how he could have known such a thing, he had the sense that it was somehow both common and exceptionally out of character for him.

The blue god peeked at Seph from between his fingers- Seph's stomach absolutely did not do a giddy little flip- and lowered his hands, still blushing deeply, but meeting Seph's gaze. "I wouldn't blame you if you told me to simply get out of here. Inexcusable to be so inattentive. I can see perfectly well that you're a god."

Seph edged a little closer in the water, grinning, unable to resist teasing the stranger. "I would hope so. Anyone would know that naiads tend to be blue or green-skinned, and have a characteristic iridescence to their hair." He held up a hand, gesturing to himself as if to demonstrate how his pink skin and hair emphatically did not fit those criteria.

The god inclined his head, his blush diminishing a little. "The only flimsy excuse I can offer is that I was so...  _ distracted _ by the sight of you that I made some silly assumptions. That, and I don't spend much time here So, defining features of mortal realm races are a little foggy to me."

Seph blinked for a moment before his face heated in yet another blush. He sank to his chin in the water. "You were distracted by me?" he asked in a small voice.

"Well, of course. I  _ did _ say that I had thought I had dreamed you. I’d have to be blind to not be distracted by a dream made flesh.” The god smiled. “I could have kicked myself when I snapped that twig and frightened you into hiding. You looked like a gorgeous vision."

Seph cleared his throat and looked away. "Fine words..." He wanted to believe what the god was saying but… doubts gnawed at his gut just as strongly as desire.

The stranger cocked his head to the side. "Do you think I'm lying to you?"

Seph’s eyes went wide as his gaze snapped up. “No! Not lying. I just…” He raised one hand and rubbed the back of his neck, sheepish. "No one has ever called me beautiful before this."

The other god shook his head. "Well, I cannot excuse the stupidity of other beings. As far as I'm concerned, you are the most exquisite creature I've ever seen. You could easily have the mortals worshipping you instead of Eros." 

Seph stared at him, his face heating in the most profound blush yet, and the words slipped free before he could stop them.

“I, um, think you are beautiful as well.”

The god smiled, sweet and open, and Seph’s heart felt as though it were melting in his chest. Seph cleared his throat.

"My mother, uh- taught me to always be wary of Olympian gods, but you seem so different. She said you are all degenerates,” he blurted, then his eyes went wide. “Not to… Oh, Fates! Not to be insulting. I just- please, don’t-”

The god laughed warmly, the sound tugging at the pit of Seph’s belly as his hunger to hear it more only grew. 

“I have to say, I agree with your mother. The vast majority of Olympians  _ are _ degenerate in one way or another. It is perhaps fortunate for both of us that I am not an Olympian.”

Seph frowned. “But if you are not an Olympian and you don’t live here… Who are you?” He had only ever heard of gods residing in Olympus or in the mortal realm. Except… A cold frisson of thrill ran through him even as the stranger spoke.

“Hades,” he said softly.

Seph’s blood ran cold.

A king.

He was talking with a king. No. More than talking. He was  _ flirting _ with a king. He was  _ hard _ at the sight of the gorgeous face and the sound of the melodious voice of a king...

Demeter had been unflinching in her condemnations of the god-kings. She had seemed to reserve particular animosity for Zeus, but she had not spared his brothers. All three had been described as the worst of the pantheon for taking as their whims possessed them.

Not an hour ago, Seph would have been terrified out of his mind at this knowledge.

Yet…

Nothing of the night had proceeded as he might have expected, given what he’d thought was true.  _ Hades has not been cold or cruel or been anything like she says he is. Perhaps she is wrong.  _

Part of Seph wanted to laugh. He’d never be able to tell his mother she was wrong, but the very idea of it was refreshing.

_ And if she was wrong about him, maybe she’s been wrong about other things as well… Maybe she’s wrong about me. _

Maybe giving in to desire wasn’t the terrible flaw she made it sound.  
Hades was watching him with serious eyes. “Does that bother you?” he asked softly, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

“Bother?” Seph squeaked. “No. But… why would someone like you be interested in someone like me? I’m sure that you could find any number of beings more glamorous than one silly country god.”

“Someone like you?” Hades asked, incredulous. “I’d be hard-pressed to find a being half as sweet to talk to and even a fraction as alluring. I think I’m doing quite well for myself even right here.”

Seph smiled. He couldn't have helped it even if he’d wanted to. Something about Hades drew him, set him at ease. Made him want so much more. The gentle throbbing of his cock in the water was an insistent reminder of that.

He’d decided to take a chance. Time to actually take it.

"There’s no reason to need to stay there,” he murmured, “Would you, um, like to join me?" He patted one hand on the surface of the water invitingly, as though it were a soft cushion, the soft splashing echoing slightly.

Hades smiled, lifting his hands and unfastening the fibula pinning his chiton at his shoulders. The fabric fell in inky drapes to his lap, baring that scarred and muscled chest, and he stood, graceful as the moonlight on the water, the loose fabric falling unheeded to the ground. 

Seph stared. He could do nothing else.

Nude, Hades strode the few steps to the edge of the pond, and dove, arms outstretched and body describing a perfect arc as he slipped into the water. Seph was left treading water, mouth agape, heart pounding, trying to absorb what he had seen. 

Hades had been hard. And  _ big… _

He was still trying to reconcile the shift to both of them naked in the pond- despite his invitation, it was still dizzying to have it be real- when there was a soft splash as Hades surfaced once more and shook the water out of his face. He swam closer, almost lazily, a slow smile on his lips.

“So,” he murmured. “You never did tell me your name, sweetness. I’d love to know.”

His heart pounding enough that he thought it must be causing ripples in the water, Seph whispered, edging closer to Hades, unable to help himself.

“I’m Seph.”

Hades closed his eyes, looking as if he were savoring the sound of every letter. “Seph.” Those blue eyes opened, flickers of red in their depths spilling into open air. “I'm absolutely  _ delighted _ to make your acquaintance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Alulah for the water pats


	3. Ebb and Flow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those I warned that angst was incoming at the end of chapter 4, a bit of a reprieve. This chapter ended up *huge*, so it's pushed things back a bit. I will put an appropriate warning on 5.

Seph reached out a trembling hand, instinctive and needing, but stopped, his fingertips a scant distance from Hades’ chest. The  _ hunger _ to touch was nearly overwhelming, but he stopped himself, doubt suddenly flooding him. Hades had certainly seemed receptive, but what if he didn’t want to be touched?

There was a chuckle, and Seph’s gaze snapped to Hades’ smiling face just as his pink fingers were covered by blue and Hades closed the distance between them, flattening Seph’s fingers against his skin.

“You can touch me,” he whispered. “Please.”

Seph’s hands trembled harder as he stroked a slow line just below Hades’ collarbone, his fingers rising and falling as they passed over silvered scars. With the surface of the pond limned by moonlight, Hades seemed part of the water itself, its argent ripples reflected on his skin.

Seph’s fingers trailed back over their path to the center of Hades’ chest as he whispered, “Fates, you’re stunning.” The feeling of muscle and soft skin under his fingers pulsed a thrill through his belly and Seph had to restrain himself from crowding close to touch everywhere at once. 

Hades gave him a lopsided smile. “Flatterer,” he murmured. “Your touch feels good.”

Seph ducked his head, pleased and embarrassed. “Good to know. I, uh, have never touched anyone other than myself.” A beat later, he groaned.  _ Fates. This blurting will be the end of me. _

To all appearances, Hades didn't even notice the awkwardness. He smiled gently. "Seph, forgive me for prying. Have you ever done anything like this before?"

Seph looked away, face burning. "N-no. I know it's weird at 21-" He trailed off. Was it weird? He had almost no context for what was normal and what wasn't. From overhearing the nymphs gossiping about their experiences with each other, he could hazard a guess that at least  _ something  _ by this point was usual, but…

_ Whether it’s normal or not, surely he's been with all kinds of beings. Why would he want me when I have no idea what I'm doing? _

His heart sinking, Seph let his hand drop, only for Hades to catch it. He looked up at the king, pulse pounding. Hades had an achingly gentle look in his eyes.

"There is no shame in inexperience, sweetness. At any age." He lifted Seph’s hand and kissed the palm. “I was about your age before I was with a woman. I was about 75 before I was first with a man. Life experiences happen when they happen.”

Seph shivered at the touch of the king’s lips.

“Yeah, I… haven’t had much chance.” Guilt prickled at him for the half-truth. He didn’t like the idea of lying to Hades. About anything. But he wasn’t ready to let out his fears over what his mother had instilled in him. What if Hades thought him weak? Or stupid? Or worse was put off by the idea that Seph might be some kind of deviant…

“If you are interested,” Hades said quietly, “I would be honored to be your first anything. As much or as little as you wish.”

Seph stared, eyes wide, pulse thundering in his ears. Surely he was dreaming. Surely he had never left his bed and flown to the pond, much less met this impossibly handsome god who was now offering things for which he had never dared to hope.

But no dream had ever felt as real as Hades’ muscular chest under his fingers. No dream had ever felt as tenderly sensuous as that kiss hidden into his palm.

Hades watched him, blue eyes flickering with red.

Seph’s voice cracked as he spoke, his mouth dry. “I- I’m interested.”

Hades smiled. “Wonderful.” He cast his gaze around the pond, searching, and settled on the far side, where a smooth rocky shelf lay below the surface. He inclined his head toward it and said to Seph, “Shall we?”

He swam backward, watching Seph with a broad grin. Seph followed, nervousness coiling in his belly.

“What are we going to do?” he asked as they reached the shelf. Even with the fierce desire that threatened to devour him, the idea of jumping straight into things was more than a little alarming.

“First,” Hades said, as he seated himself on the shelf and Seph followed suit, “we are going to relax. I can hear how tense you are, little godling. I have no desire to frighten you.” The water came up to just above their bellies, and Seph found it almost impossible to stop himself from looking down at their erections bobbing below the surface of the water. What would it feel like to touch Hades there? Would it feel like his own cock? How would he respond? What would it feel like to  _ be _ touched?

Hades gave him a crooked smile. “I can see how hard you’re trying not to look, Seph. Go ahead. I love how curious you are.”

Seph swallowed and let his gaze drop to trace over the outline of the blue shaft under the water. The ripples distorted the shape he’d glimpsed as Hades stripped and dove into the water, but he could see clearly enough that his mouth watered. Palms itched to wrap around the thick shaft. Fingers craved to ease down the pale blue foreskin, baring the head to touch and taste.

Seph shivered. “Fates.”

Hades’ voice was amused, but carried an undercurrent of wonder. “I’m not sure anyone has ever sounded or looked so excited just at the sight of my cock before.”

Seph raised his eyes to meet the king’s gaze. Responses tumbled through his mind, ranging from clinical truth, to a hoarse whimper of assent. He tried for brazen sass.

“Perhaps a benefit of being with a virgin? Having never seen any cock but my own, I’d be excited to see any.”

Hades laughed out loud. “A fair point. There is no ego in this for me, Seph. If you are excited, then I am thrilled.” He lifted one hand and cupped Seph’s cheek. "How far do you want to go?"

Seph leaned into the touch and closed his eyes. "I- I do know some things. Even if I n-never did them." Between the gossip of nymphs, his textbooks, and the whisperings of his own desires, Seph had understood a great deal and made what he thought were educated guesses as to the rest.

Which had made those desirous whispers all the harder to withstand. 

Seph swallowed hard. "If- if you're willing, I want to know e-everything. I want to know every kind of touch. Every kind of pleasure."

Hades smiled. "That is quite a lot, little godling. Why don't we start at the beginning and see where things take us? Will you trust me to show you how things should be between gods? Only sweet pleasure and joyful consent."

Trembling harder, Seph nodded. "Wh-what should I do?"

Hades smiled. "Just breathe." He cupped a hand over Seph's cheek, stroking a thumb over his lips, and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Seph's forehead. "All I need you to do for now," he murmured, "is to take a deep breath and just feel." His lips passed over Seph's temple, trailing down to his cheek, and Seph laughed shakily. Each touch felt as though it might brand him and he wanted to be consumed in the flame.  _ Fates. If this feels so intense already, will I survive more? _

"You're giving me an awful lot to feel, Hades," he whispered as the kisses traced over his cheekbone.

"Mm. Quite deliberate." Kisses over the bridge of his nose. "I will be giving you even more before we are done." The tender caresses arced over his other cheek and Seph felt almost as though he could simply melt. To be the focus of such gentle attention. It was more than a little mind-blowing.

The kisses drifted slowly toward his lips and Seph couldn't hold in a tiny, mewling gasp as Hades reached the corner of his mouth. A feather-light brush, Hades' lips in a caress against his own, but then the king pulled back. His breath fanned slowly against Seph's cheek and Seph opened his eyes to see Hades watching him.

"Whuh-Why did you stop?" Seph whispered, needing the feel of Hades once more.

"Patience, little godling. I'm only savoring you for a moment. I want to be sure to do your first kiss right."

He leaned in once more, and their lips met.

The first brush drew a sharp inhale from Seph, the noise almost inaudible. The second drew a gasp, his mouth falling open. Hades' matched him, lips parting enough to let his tongue dart out and caress Seph's lower lip before retreating once more.

Seph whimpered, reflexive and needy, his hands driving into Hades' wet hair. The king chuckled, and leaned in again. This time, instead of a furtive brush, their lips seemed to meld together, a fusion of heat that drew a whimper from Seph and a groan from Hades.

Seph parted his lips, gasping into the kiss, and Hades’ tongue slipped out, tracing along Seph’s lower lip again. But this time he didn’t retreat. As Hades pressed one hand against Seph’s lower back, his tongue slid against Seph’s in a tender query.

Seph, trembling, opened his mouth more, instantly craving more of the slick sensuality, and Hades wasted no time in taking the invitation. Their tongues slid together as they kissed, an intimate dance, and Seph whimpered, dizzied and light headed.

The feeling of need pooling within him felt different than anything he had experienced before. Arousal, to be sure, but there was a deep and pervading sense that he  _ needed _ this god in a way that defied logic. More than simple desire. As though he needed Hades in order to be whole, as though his lungs would not exhale without knowing Hades’ were there to fill.

The need to be near this god was like a siren song in his blood. Suddenly unable to bear being even such a short distance from Hades, Seph moved quickly in the water, slinging one leg over Hades’ lap, hands clutching at his shoulders, pressing their chests together. Hades gasped softly in surprise as the kiss broke, both hands spreading against Seph’s lower back in automatic support.

As their cocks, brought into sudden alignment, brushed against each other, Seph arched, back stiff, pleasure exploding, a ragged cry bursting from him. His hips bucked, uncoordinated and instinctive, and Hades tightened his grip, stilling him. Seph threw his arms around Hades’ shoulders, trembling, his face buried against his neck.

“Little godling.” A tremor in Hades’ voice under the wry amusement. “How does that fit under ‘just breathe’?”

“Couldn’t,” Seph gasped. “I needed more.” Even stilled, he could feel Hades’ cock throbbing alongside his own. An almost savage need to move thrummed in his bones.

Hades laughed softly. “Clearly.” 

“Sorry,” he whispered hoarsely against Hades’ neck. “I know you wanted me to sit still…”

“Hush, sweetness.” Seph felt a tender kiss against his temple. “It was so hot. But now you are in a predicament, aren’t you? I bet moving and feeling our cocks sliding together is all you can think of.”

Seph keened quietly, which seemed to be answer enough for Hades.

“But your first experiences with anything should not be rushed and, if I let you move as you want to right now, that is precisely what will happen. All that need will get the better of you. Lift your head and look at me, sweetness.”

Shuddering, Seph did as he was bid, meeting Hades’ eyes. The blue of his irises was completely gone, subsumed beneath a mesmerizing scarlet hue that ringed pupils full-blown.

“You may stay here in my lap, but I want you to remain still. I’m going to touch you. I’m going to kiss you. As I do, I want you to just  _ feel _ . Do you understand?”

Robbed of his voice by roiling need, Seph nodded frantically. But Hades shook his head.

“I want to hear you, little godling. Tell me if you understand what I want you to do.”

Moaning quietly, Seph forced out a whisper. “I understand. Hades, please…” His words fractured into a moan as need clenched his belly.

“Beautiful,” Hades whispered with a smile as he stroked his hands up and Seph shivered under the caress. His hands ran over Seph’s shoulders, cradling either side of his throat and cupping his jaw. “You are so lovely.”

Seph mewled quietly as the soft touches swept back down, over his chest this time, grazing over the hard little points of his nipples. The mewling became a rough gasp and Seph’s hands gripped Hades’ shoulders.

“Does that feel good, sweetness?” Hades purred, his thumbs stroking slowly against the puckered flesh. Tiny bolts of pleasure shot from each stroke straight to Seph’s groin and he moaned.

“So good.”

“Pleased to hear it.” Hades left one hand stroking gently over Seph’s nipple, the other shifting downward, his fingers caressing the shallow curve of Seph’s belly, eliciting an anticipatory whimper as he crept closer to their shafts. The muscles of Seph’s belly twitched, ticklish, and Hades smiled, doubling back just as his touch reached Seph’s waist.

“Hades…” he rasped, but the king shook his head before Seph could go on.

“Patience, little godling. You will get what you need.” His fingers slid back down once more and splayed against Seph’s hip. “Now, kiss me. Let me taste you.”

Seph closed the distance eagerly, pressing his lips to Hades’. He opened immediately, welcoming the invasion of Hades’ tongue with a glad little cry. But this time, Hades retreated, enticing Seph to follow with a flick of his tongue. Seph complied without a second thought, his hands tangling into that beautiful silvered hair as his tongue mapped the slopes and angles inside Hades’ mouth.

There was no time to second guess, no time to wonder if he was doing the right thing. Only the need and hunger that spurred him onward, and when Hades’ hand closed over his cock, not moving, not stroking, only gripping gently, that hunger surged even higher, threatening to ignite.

Seph broke the kiss with a gasp, panting against Hades’ mouth, and the king crooned, “Easy, sweetness. Control. You can do it.” One slow stroke from the base to just below the head. The groan that ripped from Seph’s gut was almost animalistic. Hades kissed him teasingly. His free hand stroked over Seph’s back. “Just enough to feel. Hold off on coming, sweetness. Can you do that for me?”

“Hnrg. I- I don’t know…” So like his own touch, yet so different. Every gentle motion of Hades’ hand threatened to light the tinder of his arousal. The movement of Hades’ fingers was almost maddening in how deliciously right it felt.

“I believe in you,” Hades whispered as his grip slid again and Seph whimpered. He fought to focus.

The pressure of his hand was delicious and urgent, and Seph cried out, only remaining still through sheer force of will. He wanted to buck. He wanted to twist. The arousal scalding his veins  _ urged _ him to thrust, working his shaft into that tender grip, but he kept himself still. As urgent as his need felt, the need to please Hades, to do as bid, felt even stronger. Muzzily, he marveled at that instinct, never suspected but now nearly paramount. Before he could puzzle it out, Hades’ voice broke his thoughts, scattering them.

"Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes," Seph gasped, his hands kneading fitfully against Hades' chest.

“Good. You’re doing so well holding still for me. I know it’s difficult.” The hand on Seph’s back slipped over and down his hip. “Do you like having your balls touched, sweetness?”

Seph moaned. “Fates, yes.” Hades laughed, his hand immediately moving to slip between them. His fingers found and cradled Seph’s sac, and the gentle touch felt so perfect. So surreal. Hades’ fingers didn’t move, but it didn’t matter. He cradled Seph so tenderly and the touch was so sublime on the sensitive globes.

Seph stared up at Hades, eyes wide and wild, mouth hanging open as he panted. With this new touch, he could feel his already tenuous control fraying. His lover smiled. 

“You’re so beautiful like this.” Hades slowed his strokes, barely moving over Seph’s shaft in the water. “I’d love nothing more right now than to keep you right on this edge. But that would be cruel of me. Just keep your control a little while longer, little godling? I promise it won’t be long.”

Seph’s breathing turned harsh as he closed his eyes tight, fighting with everything he had. The molten surge in his belly tightened with every breath, each thundering beat of his heart heralding a searing wave that threatened to drown him in pleasure. Too much… The rising tide was implacable. He whimpered with the effort of holding back, but the coming implosion would not be denied.

Just as the last shreds of his control began to snap, the soft voice came.

“Show me, little godling. Come for me.”

Before Hades had finished speaking, Seph bucked, crying out, no longer able to hold still as the spasms of climax savaged him. Jolts of pleasure, of a depth never dreamed, rocked through him. His hips flexed frantically, again and again, his cock twitching hard in Hades’ careful grip. Almost painful, the climax went on and on, wrenching through his body until he sagged forward, limp. Spent. Hades caught him and cradled him close.

Seph huddled against the king’s chest, trying to catch his breath, his head spinning, aftershocks of ecstasy still flickering through his body.

Everything in him felt upended. Rearranged. To the point that, when he opened his eyes and caught sight of his hand on Hades’ chest, he was slightly surprised he was still pink. Surely such a momentous feeling of shift would be outwardly visible. Swallowing hard, he braced trembling hands on Hades, pushing himself upright. 

Ropes of white glistened in the water between them, evidence of his passion.

Hades was watching him with tender eyes.

“How are you feeling, sweetness?”

Seph whimpered quietly as another aftershock clenched his belly muscles. "I - oh Fates. I didn't know it could be like that..."

Hades smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to Alulah for title


	4. Hunger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those whom I warned that chapter 4 would bring the angst, you are safe for one more chapter since 3 ended up being split into two.  
> Chapter 5 will come with a warning.

Seph lay against Hades, focusing on breathing. In the aftermath of that incredible climax, being held so gently in those strong arms, his head buzzing, and just feeling his breathing as aftershocks sparked his veins seemed almost hedonistic in its simplicity.

He tucked his head against Hades’ shoulder, tracing circles over the king’s chest, through the beaded water droplets collected on skin and scars, while Hades stroked slow touches up and down his back.

_How can I feel so different now, yet everything looks the same?_

He kept coming back to the question, yet had no answer.

It felt as though parts of his being that he had never realized were misaligned had slotted into place, and things that he’d never suspected lay within him hovered in the background, waiting for their moment. It was a strange and disconcerting, yet empowering, feeling.

Hades’ soft voice broke into his thoughts.

“How are you feeling, sweetness?”

Seph sighed quietly and lifted his head. Hades watched him with a gentle gaze, a small smile tugging at his lips. Seph’s heart clenched.

“Believe it or not," he said softly, "I was just thinking on that. I’m… not really sure _how_ I feel.”

Hades raised an eyebrow.

“That is a little worrying, Seph. If you are having regrets or second thoughts..."

Seph smiled reassuringly, touched. “I feel wonderful about that, Hades. _That_ was the most incredible experience of my life."

Hades' smile was big and sweet. "I'm glad to hear it." His hands rubbed up Seph's back and one broad palm cupped the back of his head. "Why aren't you sure how you feel, then?"

"Because… it's just weird!" Seph bit his lip. "I feel- rearranged. That's really the best word for it, but it still feels like it's missing something. Like being with you, doing this, changed me somehow…"

Hades frowned a little. "I can see why that would be disconcerting. Do you want to stop?"

Despite his confusion and turmoil, Seph laughed. "Fates, no!" He wasn’t sure where the night would end up, but stopping this was the furthest thing from his mind.

"Splendid." Hades smiled. "I hope we can figure out why you're feeling so strange, but if you're good to continue, I'd like to get out of the pond so I can see all of you. Is that ok?"

"Except for the idea of moving away from you…" Seph whimpered softly, and Hades chuckled.

"Trust me, hungry thing. It will only be for a moment." He pressed a kiss to Seph’s forehead. "Do you think you can stand?"

"I can try,” Seph mumbled. “I’m feeling a little boneless.” As he sat back and they shifted apart, Seph saw the traces of semen still in the water between them, slowly dissipating in the current.

"Oh," he whispered, just as he caught sight of a flash of iridescent blue out of the corner of his eye. The naiad was watching, peeking out from behind a half-submerged tree, a scowl on her face.

" _Oh_..." Seph blushed deeply. "I think our hostess is unhappy with my mess..."

"Hmm?" Hades looked over and saw the naiad, and his cheeks flushed. "Ah, I see. Well, it's easily dealt with."

He swirled his hand through the water, leaving it clear in the wake of his fingers.

Seph stared. "How did you do that?"

Hades chuckled. "Elder god secrets. I might teach you some day.”

Seph scoffed with a grin as he slid off Hades’ lap onto the rock shelf, letting out a little grunt. “Rude to keep secrets to yourself. Especially with one so handy as instant cleanup.”

The sudden brush of Hades’ whisper against his ear made him shiver hard as the king turned and leaned into him. “I have no problem with sharing secrets, little godling, and I have so many more I could tell. As long as the recipient is worthy. And asks _very_ nicely…”

Without another word, Hades pushed himself up to his feet, water sluicing off his body, stepping up and out of the pool. Seph stared after him, struck dumb, as much by Hades’ words as by the sight of him, only realizing he was staring, mouth hanging open, when Hades turned and gave him a crooked smile.

Seph shut his mouth with a snap.

“Your fascination is flattering,” Hades said softly, holding out his hand. Seph reached up and took it as he pushed himself to one knee and, before he knew it, he was out of the water, Hades having hauled him to his feet on the bank with a strength and graceful speed that shot straight to Seph’s libido.

They stood close, warm air cloaking their bodies, and Seph realized that he hadn’t entirely understood just how much _bigger_ Hades was.

Though he had never seen another male god in person, Seph knew from textbooks that he was just barely on the short side of average for men. He had a fair amount of muscle from working on the estate, and helping with planting and harvests, though he did tend toward being thicker around the middle and in the thighs.

But Hades…

Seph barely came up to his shoulder, and the cerulean god was _awe-inspiring_. All long and lean lines, broad shoulders, mouthwatering muscles, scars that his fingers itched to touch. And there, Seph’s belly clenching at the sight of it, his cock, hard and proud, the taut globes of his testicles beneath.

Hades was gorgeous.

Seph’s belly lurched again, this time in embarrassment. How could he measure up? Hades was so much more than he. More imposing, more beautiful, more… everything a god should be.

_How could he be interested in me?_

“You… are incredible.”

Hades’ voice broke into the miserable spiral of his thoughts, and Seph snapped his gaze to the other god’s face. Hades’ eyes were cast down, roaming, seeming eager to absorb the sight of Seph’s body.

As much as he had been looking at Hades, the king had been looking at him. Even now, those red eyes still roamed over his body, unashamed to be observed. 

Hades lifted his eyes to meet Seph’s again, a grin on his face. “Fates, how did I get so lucky tonight?”

Seph blushed hard, fidgeting, raking one hand through his hair. His fingers caught, dislodging delicate blue petals, and he suppressed a groan. _Could be worse. At least it’s not growing out of control._

Aloud, he said quietly, “You really feel lucky?”

“Indeed.” Hades stepped close, lifting a hand to cup Seph’s cheek, his nearness seeming to compress and heat the air even as his touch invigorated. Seph struggled to keep his breathing steady. 

“Out of the water," Hades murmured, "I think you are even more intoxicating now than when you were in it.”

The hard length of his cock brushed against Seph’s belly and he couldn't resist the impulse to step closer, pressing Hades’ cock gently between them. Hades hissed in a breath, his hips moving slightly, his cock sliding against Seph.

“Fates…” he rasped, eyes closing. A thrill raced through Seph at the thought that he could so directly cause pleasure to another. And it clearly was pleasure. Hades’ eyes squeezed shut, his breath hitching in small gasps, his hips never ceasing their movement.

Acting on impulse, Seph slipped one hand between them, pressing it over Hades’ length against his belly. The hardness felt _right_ under his hand, thick and hot, and the sense of rightness only grew as Hades, his breath stuttering on an inhale, gave a broken gasp and curled forward, his arms pulling Seph even closer.

Wrapped into the tight embrace, Seph closed his eyes and _revelled_. Hades' gasps and quiet moans were music, his motions a sinuous dance, and Seph's own cock rising once more the eager countermelody.

He swiped his thumb over the head of Hades’ cock, and the king groaned, the sound bonedeep.

"We need to stop," he rasped, though he made no effort to pull away, only stilling the motion of his hips.

"Stop?" Seph asked, puzzled and hesitant. He didn't want to stop. Not at all. But if Hades did… Regret soured the thrill curling through him, and Seph started to pull his hand away.

Only to find himself suddenly halted by Hades’ grip on his wrist.

The king watched him with feral, scarlet eyes. 

"Don’t get the wrong idea, sweetness," he rumbled. "We have a great deal more to explore. I haven't forgotten you said you wanted 'everything'." He lifted Seph's hand from his shaft and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "My only dilemma right now is that, if I let you continue, I am going to spend myself all over you."

" _Oh_." Seph's face heated as he imagined being spattered with Hades' release. His hardening shaft twitched hard as he whispered, "Would- would that be so bad?"

Hades moaned softly as he shuddered, eyes closing. "No, little godling. It would not be so bad. Except we'd lose a chance for you to explore, and I badly want to give you that. More than I want to come right now."

A shiver rippled down Seph’s spine and he tried to think of something clever, something flirty, for Fates’ sake, something even vaguely alluring- but all that came out was a soft and strangled, “Really?”

Hades smiled, seemingly unbothered by Seph’s profound lack of finesse.

“Really, little godling. I want to give you first times that you’ll remember forever.” He stepped back, still holding Seph’s hand, his smile beckoning, and Seph couldn’t help thinking that even if the rest of the night were somehow bland and trite, he would find it impossible to forget Hades and the warmth of his smile.

Feeling more than a little dazed, he followed.

Hades drew them back to his discarded clothing and only then did he release Seph’s hand, sinking down onto the spread fabric of his himation. He lounged back onto his elbows, long legs outstretched, and cast Seph a crooked grin and an unabashed look up and down.

“I’d be honored if you’d join me,” he murmured, voice low and throaty.

Seph sank down to kneel next to him, nervous and awkward, and all too aware of his limbs. He rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. It was one thing to respond to the heat of the moment and touch and arch and cry out. Somehow it felt very different to know intimacy was coming without the immediate fog of arousal prodding him to 'more' and 'faster' and 'please'.

“So… what now?” he whispered.

“Now?” Hades turned to face him, leaning up on one elbow. “Now is whatever you wish, sweetness. Touch and explore, wherever you want. I am at your disposal.”

Seph’s hands clenched on his thighs. Free to touch? It was a dizzying prospect, almost going from famine to feast. The speed of change from mere hours ago, desperate longing morphed to unexpected fulfillment, was surreal.

Hades reached out and touched his hand.

“Are you ok?”

Seph took a deep breath and nodded, venturing a smile. The last thing he wanted to do was worry Hades with his fretting. "Yeah, I think so. It's just… a little strange."

Hades nodded. "I can see that. We will go only as far as you want, Seph. Remember that."

Seph nodded, reassured once more by the care and concern Hades showed for his well-being and state of mind. Part of him wanted badly to tell Hades the truth, to admit that he had not just lacked opportunity for intimacy, but had feared it. That he had… _No_. Seph pushed away the worries. If the time came later to share the deeper truth, then so be it. But now, he would not risk ruining this unexpected dream. He would not risk censure or anger.

Unaware of Seph’s inner turmoil, Hades tugged gently at his hand. “Here,” he said softly. “Lie down with me?”

Seph shifted, stretching himself out on the himation, leaning on his elbow, mirroring Hades’ posture. The king took Seph’s upper hand, still wrapped in his own, lifted it- slowly, allowing all the time in the world to withdraw- and pressed it to his chest. Seph felt the ridges of scars under his fingers, the tight rise of Hades’ nipple under his palm, and shivered.

Hades watched him with a smile.

“Touch me, Seph. It’s ok.”

He kept his hand in place as Seph began hesitantly to move, fingers stroking slowly, but let his hand fall as Seph pressed more firmly, the silvered scars indenting in as he passed before springing back.

Hades watched with hooded eyes, a small smile on his lips, as Seph traversed his chest and back again, following each curve of muscle. As his fingers skated over the taut bud of a nipple, Hades shuddered and sighed. Seph looked up and met his gaze, grinning despite his nerves.

“It sounds like you like that.”

“That’s because I _do_ ,” Hades murmured with a wry lift of one brow. “I’d like it very much if you did it again.”

Seph drifted his fingers back but, just before he reached his goal, acting on sudden impulse, he pushed on Hades' chest. The blue god yielded to the pressure, the surprise writ on his face only growing more pronounced as Seph climbed atop him, straddling one thigh.

Laughing breathlessly and feeling a little wild, Seph grinned broadly down at Hades. “I suddenly felt like I needed you spread out for me.”

Hades laughed out loud, his hands cupping over Seph’s hips. “That sounds like a magnificent idea! What will you do with me now that I am spread at your mercy?”

Seph leaned down and pressed a grinning kiss to his lips, drawing back only enough to whisper, “I kinda feel like I want to devour you.”

The hard shaft pressed against his hip twitched and Hades groaned. “I’m quite all right with that,” he whispered as he chased another kiss, nipping Seph’s lower lip.

Seph laughed, his kisses wandering along Hades’ jaw and down his throat. He felt ravenous, as though he couldn’t get enough of Hades, couldn’t get anywhere _near_ enough of him. As he pressed a kiss to the notch at the base of Hades’ throat, the king’s head thrown back on a moan, Seph wondered- just how far could they go?

His kisses wandered down Hades’ chest, his mind tumbling over possibilities.

He knew what sex was- at least between male and female. Living on a farm estate would have taught him that much, even if he hadn’t had his textbooks. He had a notion that penetration was possible between males from overhearing nymph gossip about their observations of mortal men and making educated guesses with his textbooks.

Would Hades want to do that? Could they? What would be involved?

Something in his belly trembled, equal parts arousal and trepidation at the thought of his body stretching to accommodate Hades.

Would it hurt?

“Seph?”

With a start, Seph realized Hades was calling his name and he’d been motionless with his lips pressed to Hades’ sternum for several minutes. He looked up to see the blue god watching him with a look of concern.

“Are you ok?”

Face aflame with yet another Fatesdamned blush, Seph swallowed hard.

_Just tell him. I should just tell him what I want to do and what I want to know. But what if he thinks I’m an idiot for saying I want everything when I don’t even know what that involves?_

Fighting the urge to hide his face, Seph whispered, “I, uh- I know I said I wanted to do everything. But- um. I feel really silly saying that I don’t even know what the extent of that is.”

“Don’t feel silly,” Hades said softly. “I like knowing that you want to do so much with me even without knowing what is possible.” He stroked Seph’s cheek. “We cannot really do everything tonight. If you have never been penetrated, there is preparation to be done to ensure that it is comfortable and pleasurable. There are supplies that would make your first time easier and I would very much prefer to do that for you. We could-” Hades visibly swallowed, a blush coloring his cheeks. “We could meet up here tomorrow night. I will bring what’s needed. If- if you want to.”

Seph thrilled internally. “I’ll be here. I want that with you. More firsts to remember forever, right? My schedule is entirely free of hot dates.”

“As is mine.” Hades looked suddenly sheepish. “I- I should tell you something, Seph, if we’re going to make plans like this. I… do have something of an arrangement with a nymph, though we have no plans in the near future. It’s an open relationship, so we’re both free to do as we please with other partners.”

“Oh…” Seph’s breath caught at the intense surge of jealousy that washed through him. It didn’t make sense to be jealous that Hades was with someone else. Hadn’t he just said that he was free to do what he wanted? He asked in a small voice, “She wouldn’t be upset that you’re with me?”

Hades shook his head. “No. Minthe doesn’t get jealous.” He ventured a smile, but it looked a little strained. “I try to let anyone I’m with know, if it looks like things will be more than just a small interlude. I’ve, um, run into some trouble with partners in the past who didn’t like knowing they weren’t the only one.”

There was a look in his eye that said there was more to the story, but Seph didn’t press him. Suppressing the swell of jealousy in his gut, Seph ventured a smile. This changed nothing. Hades was free to do what he wanted, this nymph would not be jealous, and Seph could have more than one night with this amazing god.

What more could he ask for?

He pressed a kiss to Hades’ chest, then another and another. "I want to learn all I can from you," he whispered, and glanced up at Hades' face through his lashes. "I trust you to show me what it should be like between gods."

Hades groaned. "That you can. Tomorrow night, then. But we still have tonight." He paused as Seph slowly shifted downward, kissing over his belly, then asked, sounding amused, "What are you planning?"

"Exploring," Seph mumbled, intent on mapping muscle and the crease where belly met hip with his lips. "There's so much of you." He felt as though he were drowning, and he was eager for each breathless moment.

He nuzzled deep against Hades' groin, inhaling his scent hungrily. Scents of wood and smoke, clear and cold, filled him and Seph lifted one hand to cradle Hades’ shaft as he drew back, lips brushing over the soft-as-petals skin.

Hades inhaled raggedly beneath him, and Seph looked up to find those scarlet eyes watching him, pupils huge.

"Fates," the king rasped. "You don't touch like you're inexperienced."

Seph laughed. "I think I'll take that as a compliment." He released the shaft to lay against Hades' belly and splayed his hand over the cut line of muscle leading back down to Hades' cock, one side of the V that seemed designed to draw his attention right back to the flesh that seemed to beg to be touched. 

"It is one. Absolutely." Hades moaned softly as Seph's fingers drifted, brushing over the soft furring of hairs, meeting the junction of firm thigh, hard cock, and the velvet soft skin of scrotum. "I'm loving watching you."

Seph smiled, the praise dizzying him. Surely, if what he was doing was so pleasing, he must measure up at least a little against others Hades had been with. He wrapped his fingers around the hard cock and stroked slowly, trying to mimic the touches that he used on himself, reveling in the fact that his fingers couldn't meet around the girth in his hand.

" _Fuck_." The curse was accompanied by a muffled thump and a rustle as Hades let his head fall back and his hands fisted into the fabric beneath him. He bucked his hips slowly, Seph timing his motions, meeting each upthrust with a downstroke.

Seph watched, eager, as Hades seemed to come apart, becoming a shuddering mass of pure need.

With every upward stroke, Hades' foreskin slipped up to cover the swollen head of his cock, sliding with the downstrokes to reveal fluid beading at the tip. Gripped by irresistible impulse and a fierce hunger, Seph leaned forward and darted his tongue out, gathering the enticing droplets.

Salt and musk filled his mouth just as Hades arched, his voice rising in a hoarse shout.

Startled, Seph jerked back, releasing his grip.

Immediately, Hades reached for him, leaning up on one elbow.

"Fuck. Please, don't. Sweetness, I'm sorry, you just surprised me." His outstretched hand met Seph's cheek and caressed, and Hades gave him a rueful smile. "I’m sorry. I didn't mean to startle you again."

His alarm quickly dissipating, Seph leaned into the touch. "I was afraid you didn't like it."

"Little godling, that was about as far from not liking it as I could get. That felt so good."

Seph licked his lips, the taste of salt still in his mouth, and Hades’ gaze dropped to follow the motion.

"Would- would you like me to do it again?"

"Please," Hades breathed, combing a hand into Seph's hair.

Seph leaned down, gaze locked on Hades', and opened his mouth, delicately tracing around the swollen head with the tip of his tongue. Hades shivered.

"Fates, that's good."

Seph licked slowly down the shaft, tracing ridge and vein.

This felt… _right_. There was really no other word for it. To be touching a cock in this way, giving pleasure, was itself pleasing. It felt as though it fed a core of his being that he hadn't realized was starving.

His cock _ached_ , pinned beneath his belly against the fabric under them and Seph moaned quietly as he licked from root to tip. A high pitched whine filled the air and his head snapped up.

Hades was watching him, mouth open as he panted, open lust in his gaze. That same whine came again, a hungry whimper from Hades’ throat, and he whispered hoarsely, "Sweetness. _Please_."

Washed by an emboldened power- he had made a king _beg_!- Seph smiled and opened his mouth, taking in Hades' cock. The warm weight of it on his tongue, mingled with Hades' shout of pleasure, was potent. Seph worked his way down, moving experimentally, slipping Hades’ length in and out of his mouth, but never fully releasing.

“Fuck, that’s _good_.” The king groaned softly, stroking Seph’s hair gently. “Easy, baby. Take your time. There’s no hurry.”

Feeling his cheek heat in a pleased blush, Seph wrapped his hand around the shaft below his lips, pumping slowly in time with his suction.

Hades arched and writhed, breath hitching in panting moans. “Fates.” His hands swept restlessly over his chest, caressing himself, stroking his nipples, as though he couldn’t get enough sensation.

Seph pumped slowly with hand and mouth, loving every moment. Hades was gorgeous anyway, but sunk deep in pleasure, he was stunning. It felt like a privilege to be able to witness him coming undone.

Seph stroked his hand down to cup Hades’ scrotum, remembering how good it felt when Hades had touched him, hollowing his cheeks as he pulled back to just mouthing the swollen glans.

Hades’ body jerked, hips bucking, a soft wail rising from his throat.

"Fuck, Seph. If you keep doing that, I'm- hng, fuck- I’m gonna come."

Feeling wanton and wild, Seph plunged Hades’ cock back into his mouth, gently rolling the tender globes in his palm, and pulled back, flexing his tongue and cheeks in rippling suction.

Hades arched, a wild cry bursting from him, as a splash of salt and musk filled Seph’s mouth. Pulse after pulse of it, as Hades writhed. Seized by a wild hunger, Seph swallowed everything.

The taste of Hades' ecstasy drove him wild. His arousal, simmering for so long, surged higher.

Frantic, nearly beside himself, consumed by hunger he barely understood, Seph crawled up Hades' shuddering body and knelt beside his chest, his hands curled around his cock, pumping desperately.

Arcs of white pulsed from him, again and again, spattering against Hades' skin.

Hades watched him, eyes wide and pupils huge, and Seph’s blood ran cold even as shivers of orgasmic aftershocks trembled through him.

"Oh. Oh Fates… I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry! I don’t know what came over me!" His hands fluttered, unsure of what to do, ineffectively wiping at the semen streaking Hades chest. Surely a king would be offended…

Hades caught Seph's hands in his own, stilling the frantic movement, as he growled, "That was hot as fuck. Don’t you dare apologize."

Blushing furiously, Seph whispered, “Really?”

“Oh, yes.” Hades murmured as he tugged gently on his hands and kissed Seph tenderly as he lay down. “Always amazing watching a beautiful man come. To get to watch you, so much more than beautiful, not just once tonight, but twice? Incredibly hot.” Hades swiped one finger through the pearlescent splatter on his chest and lifted it to his mouth, licking it off with a grin. “I love how you taste.”

Seph blushed furiously and ducked his head against Hades’ shoulder as the king, laughing softly, wrapped him in his arms.

He cuddled close, even this contact seeming to sate hungers that he hadn’t realized were starving him. The warmth of Hades’ body, the comforting bulk of him, the gentle touch of his hands brushing over Seph’s back, was a bliss on par with any sexual pleasure. The fleeting thought that surely he must be dreaming surfaced once more. How could his reality have changed so much?

But as he lifted his head to find Hades watching him with a soft smile, and the king cupped a hand over his cheek and kissed him with aching tenderness, Seph knew he couldn’t be dreaming. No dream had ever felt so _true_.

They lay together, spent, touching, kissing, until the faintest hint of light showed in the east.

Seph pressed closer, hugging Hades tightly, trying to cling to the moment in the face of what he knew was coming. But, as the minutes passed, and the sky slowly lightened, there was no denying that time drew short.

“I have to get home,” he whispered, looking up at Hades, “before I’m missed. But, I don’t want to.” Fates, he wanted nothing more than to stay here for the rest of eternity with this god, touching and kissing and tasting, and exploring what he had so long denied himself. But he deeply feared what would happen if morning came and he was found to be missing.

Hades kissed his forehead tenderly. “Don’t forget our plans, sweetness. I will see you back here. If you want.”

Seph nodded, putting every bit of determination and intensity into his eyes and voice that he could. If he had to leave, their plans would be a salve against sadness. He would see Hades again.

“I’ll be here,” he whispered, “I wouldn’t miss being able to spend more time with you.”

Hades kissed his lips sweetly. “I can’t wait.”

Seph chased more kisses as Hades pulled back, losing himself for a few more stolen moments but finally, he knew he could delay no longer.

Taking a deep breath, fortifying himself against the aching need to stay in Hades’ arms, holding the promise of more to his heart, Seph let himself change, body shifting to the delicate wings of his butterfly form.

Fluttering into the air, he brushed his wings gently against Hades’ cheek and rose higher into the leaves, as the king watched him go, eyes full of a sweet longing.


	5. The Precipice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Agóri means "boy". This is meant to be a corollary to Kore. Seph hates it.  
> \- According to Google, fetoydia is essentially a Greek version of French toast. Which seemed too cute to pass up as a Seph favorite.
> 
> WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER. READ WITH CARE.  
> We have had something of a soft start, but from this point on in the story, angst lies in ambush.

Seph poked aimlessly at his breakfast, stifling a yawn. The  _ fetoydia _ , ordinarily one of his favorite things, just wasn’t appealing. Not when his mind was entirely occupied with drowsy thoughts of what had happened the night before.

He hadn’t made it back in time to get any real sleep before the estate began stirring. It was difficult to not nod off and, every time his mind wandered, his thoughts were consumed by memories of strong hands and inviting gasps.

He hurriedly suppressed a shiver that rippled down his spine. His body well-remembered the bliss it had felt at Hades’ hands. The idea of more tonight made the very thought of the intervening hours almost unbearable.

Seph closed his eyes as the memory of Hades’ hands, his body, his cock, his sighs and moans of pleasure, sparked a predictable reaction as his own member twitched and hardened under his chiton. He shifted in his chair, resisting the urge to touch himself. Maybe he could sneak back to his room, or some secluded part of the estate, and...

“Agóri, are you feeling well, darling?”

His eyes snapped open and he twisted in his chair to see his mother watching him with concern in her eyes. Demeter’s vibrant purple hair was twisted atop her head in an elegant knot, the drape and folds of her white peplos immaculate as always.

Seph swallowed and tried to put on as guileless an expression as he could.

“I’m fine, Mama.”

Demeter raised an eyebrow at the sight of his largely untouched breakfast as she took her seat at the table. Her lips thinned in concern. “Are you sure? I know you love  _ fetoydia. _ Is it not to your liking today? I can have a word with Anthousa…”

Seph shook his head, anxious to curtail her worrying. The last thing he needed was his mother annoyed with the cook for no reason.

“I promise, Mama, there’s nothing wrong with the food. Maybe I’m just a little under the weather.”

“Oh, Agóri! Poor thing!” Demeter frowned in thought. “I have to make a trip to Olympus today to check on some of the Barley Mother distributors. If you’re getting sick, maybe I shouldn’t go! If you need someone to look after you, I’d hate for you to be all alone.”

“No!” Seph blurted, immediately softening his tone when Demeter’s eyes went wide. “I mean, I know how important those meetings can be. I don’t want you to miss one just because I have a case of the sniffles or something. Besides, if I need help, the nymphs are here.”

Demeter’s mouth tilted. “I suppose that’s true. Well, if you’re sure, darling. I might not be back until very late.”

Seph immediately schooled his face into mundane surprise instead of the elated shock that threatened to bubble to the surface.

“Oh, really? That’s too bad. I know you don’t like going to Olympus.”

Demeter shook her head, face twisted in irritation. “It’s even worse this time. Zeus sent me a message asking to meet with him and his brothers about drawing up some new contracts.”

Even with his new knowledge of the king of the Underworld, the thought of his mother with the other kings gave him pause. Even if Hades was nothing like he’d been warned, there was no telling what Zeus and Poseidon were capable of.

“Will- will you be ok?”

Demeter gave him a reassuring smile. “Certainly, sweetheart. I will make sure to never be alone with  _ any _ of them. At least it will be a video call with the Underworld.” Her nose wrinkled. “Sometimes it works in everyone else’s favor that Hades doesn’t like leaving home.”

Even as he smiled and nodded, Seph’s belly knotted.

‘ _ I’ll make sure to never be alone with any of them.’ _

But Seph had.

He tried to imagine telling his mother about what had happened.

_ Hey, Mama… You know that god you hate? Well, he made me cry out in ways I never thought were possible. _

_ Mama, why did you always tell me that the desires of men were wrong? _

_ Why did you let me think that doing something that felt more real and right than anything I’ve ever experienced could be evil? _

_ … Do you think I’m evil for it? _

The secrets he kept ate at him. Fates. How had he managed to keep his desires hidden for so long, yet now they threatened to spill out?

Seph clenched his hands in his lap. Now was not the time to fall apart. He had kept his secrets for years. He could add one more. Even if that one secret felt bigger than anything he’d ever dreamed.

He looked up at Demeter, carefully schooling his expression into that of a concerned son and nothing more. “Mama?”

She looked up from pouring a glass of water, one eyebrow raised. “Yes, Agóri?”

Seph forced a smile, even as he wanted to crawl out his skin at the sound of the name.  _ Seph. I am Seph. _

“Be safe in Olympus,” he said, forcing everything from his tone but his genuine concern for his mother’s safety.

Demeter smiled reassuringly.

“I always keep safe, my darling. You’re the only god I trust.”

\---------------

The wait for silence to fall over the estate was excruciating, but finally the last lights were doused, the last conversations fell silent. He waited, naked. There hadn’t seemed much point in keeping clothing on when it would just fall away when he changed to his butterfly form.

He looked down, watching as the hard length of his erection twitched slightly, and smiled a little ruefully. It had been a slow torment of a day waiting for nightfall, but there was a benefit to his mother being away, and warning the nymphs that he was ill and not to be disturbed: uninterrupted time alone. He’d spent the day in his room indulging in memory, touching himself to thoughts of Hades. For years, he’d done his best to limit his masturbation, not wanting to torment himself too much with thoughts of what he could not have, only indulging when he could no longer stand it. But that restraint had vanished like smoke on the wind with time to himself and thoughts of Hades. He’d stroked to climax after climax, stifling heated cries, yet he’d never felt sated. Always, his flesh had hardened again and his belly had tightened at the thought of the blue god.

He had tried his hardest not to think of the possibility that Hades would not be there, awaiting him, that he had changed his mind. 

Seph waited by the window, his heart pounding in his throat, using each pulse to mark the time. When enough time and silence had passed without sound that his tensed leg muscles were beginning to cramp, he let his form shift and flung himself through the window on butterfly wings.

He flew hard and fast, swift as his wings could carry him, to the pond and grove. Frantic thoughts raced through his mind, as he was unable to hold them back any longer, fretful worry over whether he would arrive to find himself alone. But, as he emerged from the leaves and branches into the clearing, he saw Hades, his black himation spread on the ground once more, a small basket sitting on it. He was dressed in a plain, white chiton, ornate fibula pinning the shoulders, and he was pacing back and forth, bare feet rustling through the grass and moss.

Hades looked up as Seph flew through his field of vision and smiled as he reached up one hand. Seph fluttered in a loop around his hand, then darted around his head, before dipping down to land on the grass, instantly shifting back to his natural form.

“I thought you might not come,” Hades whispered, holding his arms out invitingly. Seph went to him, elated at the feeling of the warm body against his once more, and met his lips as Hades leaned down for a kiss.

“How could I stay away from you?” Seph whispered between eager, open kisses, “I spent all day thinking about this. While I was flying over, I was preparing myself in case you weren’t here.” 

Hades shook his head with a smile.

“I reflect back to you the same question,” he murmured as he cupped the back of Seph’s head in one hand, darting tiny kisses over his mouth. “I could not hope to stay away from you.”

Seph moaned, feeling the same hazy fog of arousal that said  _ this is right _ . He was hard as stone, the fabric of Hades’ chiton feeling like silk against his sensitive flesh.

Hades growled softly, the sound somehow both dominant and needful. Seph’s belly quivered.

“Someone is excited,” Hades whispered, dropping his hand to Seph’s lower back and encouraging him closer. Seph took the hint and rolled his hips, thrusting slowly as he bit his lip.

“ _ All day, _ ” Seph whimpered softly as his movements spiraled waves of bliss through his body. He pressed his forehead to Hades’ chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. He could feel Hades’ hard shaft against him and the hunger was near overwhelming.

“So you said,” Hades murmured, his voice warm and low. “Tell me, little godling, did you touch yourself today to relieve this wanting?” Hades’ hands cupped over Seph’s butt, kneading the bare skin firmly.

“Yyeessss.” The word elongated into a sibilant hiss as Seph worked himself back against the intimate grip and forward into ecstatic friction.

Hades bent his head to whisper in Seph’s ear.

“Do you come, thinking of me touching you? Did you imagine that your hands on your cock were mine?”

Seph shivered hard, his hands clenching on Hades’ chiton as his shaft twitched hard. “Oh, Fates! Yes!”

Hades’ hands gripped his waist, stilling his movements.

“Then you should be able to wait longer, little godling, if your own explorations took the edge off.”

Seph blinked.

He leaned back enough to meet Hades’ eyes. The scarlet depths held a knowing humor mixed into the lust clear in them.

“You’re going to make me wait longer?” Seph asked plaintively.

Hades smirked. “Of course. It will just make the pleasure you gain all the sweeter.” He bent his head and pressed slow kisses along Seph’s bare neck and shoulder.

“I di- oohhh- didn’t think things could get sweeter,” he whispered, letting his head fall to the side, arching into the caresses. The hands at his waist held him still, but the tender kisses salved frustration.

“There is much you don’t know, little godling,” Hades murmured, as he reached the point of Seph’s shoulder and paused, breathing deeply. “I want to show you.”

“Please,” Seph gasped. He felt as if he were burning for the god who held him so close, so easily. “I’ll wait. Or at least, I’ll try. Please, show me.”

Hades inhaled deeply. “Oh, sweetness. You are so good.” He lifted his hands, taking Seph’s gently, and raising them to the fibula holding his chiton. With shaking fingers, Seph slipped the little pins free and the white cloth fell loose, and Hades shrugged out of it, baring his scarred, naked body.

Unable to help himself, Seph’s eyes dropped, drawn instantly to the hard shaft between Hades' thighs.

Hungry, remembering what it had felt like to touch Hades, to taste him, the previous night, Seph reached out, ready to drop to his knees.

But Hades stopped him.

"Not yet."

"But, I want to touch you," Seph pouted a bit. "I loved doing that last night."

Hades laughed softly. “I’m glad to hear it. But what I want to show you has less to do with touching me and much more to do with touching you. I thought you might enjoy a massage."

Just the idea of those strong hands stroking all over him sent a happy wriggle through Seph as he whispered, “Oh, please. Yes.”

Hades grinned and kissed him, before giving him a light swat on the butt. “Lie down, sweetness.”

Seph lowered himself to the ground and stretched out on his belly, lying prone, carefully adjusting himself. Hades watched with amusement.

“Here,” he said, folding his chiton into a rough bundle. “Lift up a bit?”

As Seph obeyed, Hades slipped the fabric under his hips, cushioning.

Seph blushed.

“Thanks.”

Hades grinned. “You’re welcome. That part of you is rather important to me. I’d hate to have it uncomfortable.” Rummaging in the little basket, Hades pulled out a small glass bottle and poured a small puddle of oil in his palm. Rubbing his hands together, he gave Seph a smile.

“Have you ever had a massage before?”

Seph shook his head. “Not really. Certainly never like this.”

Hades chuckled. “Yet another first for me to give you.” Kneeling up beside Seph’s hip, Hades stroked his oiled hands slowly down his spine, strong fingers rubbing firm circles. Seph groaned quietly. 

“Oh, that feels good.”

“Excellent. Just relax, sweetness.”

Seph folded his arms, pillowing his head on them, and did as he was bid.

Hades worked down his back, then stroked up to his shoulders once more. The king’s touch was arousing, certainly- Seph didn’t think he could be touched by the king and  _ not _ find it arousing, let alone that they were both hard and naked- but more than that, it was  _ sweet. _ Comforting. Letting Hades look after him was a curious sort of pleasure and Seph felt an odd certainty that any trust he placed in the king of the Underworld would never be betrayed.

The kneading strokes worked along one shoulder, and he heard Hades whisper.

“Seph?”

“Hmm?” It was difficult to focus on stringing words together through the haze of contentment. There was a press of a kiss on the base of his neck, and Hades’ soft voice in his ear.

“I just wanted to say thank you for this.”

Blinking, Seph lifted his head enough to look back over his shoulder.

“‘Thank you’? What for?  _ I _ should be the one thanking  _ you. _ ”

Hades blushed adorably, and shook his head. “It’s not often- perhaps ever, if I’m completely honest- that I get to look after someone like this. I like it, and you seem to be enjoying it so much.”

Seph smiled.  _ How is someone so powerful so cute? I think might heart might just burst _ .

“Well, you’re welcome. Feel free to look after me any time.”

Hades smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.” He massaged down Seph’s back once more, long slides of his hands pressing deep into muscle and Seph groaned softly. 

"Your hands feel incredible," he mumbled as Hades rubbed over the curve of his ass and into the backs of his thighs.

There was the sound of a chuckle. "I’m glad you think so. Getting to touch a body this gorgeous is a privilege."

"You really think I’m gorgeous?" Seph felt his face heat in a blush, even as he knew it was silly to be embarrassed. Hades’ appreciation for the sight of him was  _ obvious. _

"Seph. Sweetness." There was the press of a kiss against his lower back. "You are  _ stunning _ ."

Silence fell for a moment as Seph blushed and Hades’ hands stilled on the backs of his thighs.

“How much do you know about penetrative sex between men?” he asked quietly and Seph’s blush grew deeper.

“Uh, n-not too much. Just some gossip and guesses.” Seph shivered, remembering. Some of the nymphs had been full of chatter when Demeter couldn't hear, talking of mortal men they'd seen in the fields, joined intimately, moaning together. From what he’d heard, and taking some guesses, he thought he had a fair idea of what would be involved.

Hades’ fingers moved along his inner thighs to the cleft between his cheeks, not pressing inward or stroking. Just a warm presence, resting low.

“Here,” he whispered, “With some preparation and lubrication, I can be inside you. This is what we could not really do last night. Especially for your first time.”

Seph swallowed. He’d been right in his guesses. Somehow knowing that made the arousal all the sharper. He tried to imagine Hades over him, pressing inside, that hard shaft spreading him open… He shivered hard as his cock twitched. His voice was hoarse as he whispered, “But we can tonight?”

“Yes. If you want. I brought supplies.” Another kiss against his lower back, and the warmth of Hades’ breath on his skin. “Think about it while I finish, sweetness. There is no pressure. No hurry.”

He shifted, his massage resuming with deep rubs to the back of Seph’s thighs, fingers working in firm circles.

Seph’s mind was a riot of hunger and apprehension.

Would it hurt? What would it feel like? The imagined form of Hades against his back returned, more potent, even as the real god rubbed down his calves. He imagined soft gasps in his ear, gentle touches against his skin, and… he tried to imagine what it would feel like to have Hades slip inside his body, and he couldn’t.

“What does it feel like?” Seph’s voice was a trembling rasp.

Hades rubbed Seph’s feet with careful strokes as he said quietly, “I won’t lie to you and say that it is always amazing. If your partner does not take care, it can hurt. Quite a bit.” He settled Seph’s feet once more and shifted up to lie beside him, braced up on one elbow. “But when it is done properly? There’s nothing like it. To be able to take another being inside your body, giving and receiving pleasure, is-” he shivered, “it’s an amazing feeling.”

Seph pushed up onto his elbows. “Have- have you done it?”

Hades smiled a little and nodded. “I have. It’s been a while since I’ve been with a man, but I remember what it’s like  _ very _ well.”

Seph took a deep breath.

“I want that,” he whispered, surprised at how steady his voice was. There was trepidation in him, true, at the idea of it being painful, but more than that, every fiber of him seemed to yearn to feel Hades fill him up. He  _ fiercely  _ wanted it, wanted to feel this incredible god-king inside him.

Hades watched him, face solemn and serious. “I would be honored to be your first, Seph, but there is no requirement to do this. Some men never do. If you want to just kiss and touch like we did last night, I would be more than happy to.”

Seph swallowed, his eyes wide, enthralled at the white-hot thought of Hades inside him.

“I  _ trust  _ you, Hades. I trust you to show me this.”

Something in Hades’ eyes glistened.

“I won’t let you down.”

He leaned in and kissed Seph sweetly, and Seph shifted, lifting one hand to the back of Hades’ head and pulling him in for a deeper kiss, opening his mouth as the heat between them grew. He felt Hades’ cock twitch against his hip and he reached down, on a brazen impulse, and wrapped his fingers around the thick flesh, stroking.

Hades broke the kiss, gasping.

“Fates, your touch is sweet,” he rumbled, hips bucking lightly. “I’m so tempted just to let you explore me again. I love how you touch me.”

Seph laughed. “But then you’d come and you couldn’t show me what sex is like, at least not without waiting to get hard again.”

Hades smirked. “True enough. So that must stop, unfortunately.” He reached down and grasped Seph’s hand, stilling it, though not without squeezing firmly. “Can you get up on your knees for me, sweetness?”

Seph moved slowly, wobbly and still almost boneless from the massage, pushing up onto his knees.

Twisting a little, Hades reached behind himself as he sat up, and picked up the little jar of oil. He poured some on his palm. “We’ll start very slowly. Sort of another massage. Just touching. Then I’ll start slipping my fingers inside you. I’ll go slowly, stroking in and out, getting you ready to take my cock.”

Seph nodded, trembling a little.

“Seph,” Hades said quietly, watching him. “The instant you need to stop, even for just a moment, you say the word and we stop. You’re in control of this.”

His heart clenched at Hades’ tender care and concern. “I understand.”

He felt Hades' slicked fingers between his parted thighs, rubbing over the patch of skin just behind his testicles. Then the slow, slick drag as the fingers caressed upward, and circled slowly.

Hades was watching him carefully.

"How does that feel?"

Seph huffed a laugh.

"A little weird, honestly. I've never really touched myself there."

"Weird is ok," Hades said softly. "This is new, after all." The gentle strokes became firmer. "I'm going to start pressing inside you now," he whispered. "Going slowly. No need to worry." He leaned in and kissed Seph tenderly, and the finger moved slowly, rhythmically, the pressure growing gradually, until it slipped just inside. Seph inhaled sharply, and Hades paused, but Seph gave him an eager nod. The finger began circling, and moving deeper

"Ohhhh…" Seph's breath left him on a long, low exhale. The press of Hades’ finger was foreign. Strange. Yet somehow  _ right.  _ Somehow this was something he'd been waiting for all his life.

The slow intrusion flexed and moved inside him. Pressing and retreating, only to move in once more.

Seph looked over and saw Hades watching him with a small smile.

"Oh, I love this."

Hades chuckled. "I love how eager you are. Are you ready for another?"

Seph nodded emphatically.

The second finger slipping into him was even more of a pleasurable stretch, but the first time they moved, not thrusting or withdrawing, but  _ apart _ … Seph wailed softly. As his body stretched, pleasure flooded him, the sensation impossibly perfect.

The fingers moved apart and together, thrusting and withdrawing, and the sensation was unbearably exquisite, like nothing he’d ever dreamed. Eager for as much as he could get, craving the friction as soon as it withdrew and relishing each plunge, Seph cried out as Hades thrust.

"Ohhh, s-stop!"

Hades froze immediately, fingers buried deep.

"What is it?" he asked, quiet and urgent, worry in his voice. "Does it hurt?"

Seph, his head bowed against his clenched fists, reveling in the deep press of Hades’ fingers, looked up in shock.

"Hurt? No! I- Fates, Hades. I'm sorry. I wanted to enjoy you all the way inside and it was all I could think to say!"

Hades let out his breath, relief in the sound, and Seph felt a rush of his own relief. 

_ He really will stop if I need him to... _

"I’m glad to hear it. But you don’t have to call 'stop' for that. You could say 'yes!'." His fingers withdrew, then slid to the hilt. "Or 'more please'."

Seph whimpered and Hades was watching him like he knew every thought. He smiled and leaned close to Seph's ear.

“So, little godling… what would you like?”

"M-more, please. I love this."

"Tell me exactly what you love."

"I- hng- I love feeling you stretching me so much. I want more. Wh- oh Fates- when your fingers are all the way inside me, it’s the most incredible feeling."

Hades laughed, a low and throaty sound that seemed to jolt straight to Seph's aching cock.

"You love being filled, don't you?"

Seph whined as the fingers worked him slowly, and knew it to be true. The sheer sensation of being penetrated was sublime.

"Would you like more?"

" _ Fatesyes _ !"

Another finger slipped inside him and Seph keened softly.

“ _ Oh! _ Oh, that’s so good!”

Hades laughed, a slightly strained sound. “Fates, you’re so sexy. I can’t wait to see how much you love a cock inside you.”

Seph inhaled sharply, trying feverishly to imagine how much more Hades’ cock would stretch him than the fingers plunging inside him. His own cock, hard and throbbing, swayed below him.

The fingers pumped slowly, stretching apart a little with each withdrawal.

"Are you ok, sweetness?" Hades asked softly.

"So very okay," Seph breathed, pushing up a little to meet each thrust.

"I’m gonna try to make you feel even better. Ready?"

As Seph nodded, those fingers moved, and probed, crooking toward his cock, and abrupt heat rushed through him. Ecstasy, sparked by the probing of Hades' fingers, flooded his veins like wine, and Seph squeaked loudly, the undignified sound echoing.

He sagged, feeling boneless, even as he blushed fiercely at the sound of Hades' laughter.

"I'm thinking you liked that. Let's get you another."

Before Seph could do more than draw breath, the fingers inside him flexed, probed, and there was that heat again, sweeping through like flashfire and leaving him shaking.

"Fuck, you’re so damn hot. Look at you coming for me."

Seph lowered his head, looking under his body. His cock was still hard, waving slightly in the air with his movements, a thin stream of fluid dripping steadily, puddling on the cloth beneath him. As he watched, the fingers flexed again and another white-hot sheet of sensation savaged him, eliciting a squeal, and another small gush of fluid.

Seph was on fire, beside himself, bright flares of ecstasy curling through his body yet somehow incomplete. He needed more, he needed deeper, he needed Hades. He just  _ needed _ .

"Oh, please. Hades,” he gasped, thrusting back onto those fingers, “Please. I need- hng- I need-" Words failed him, but somehow, Hades understood. He kissed Seph's hip.

"Ssh. I know, sweetness. I know, and you'll get it."

The fingers left Seph in a long, slow slide, his body clutching fruitlessly at nothing as he was empty once more. Intolerable. Blinding need consumed him. There was a crinkling sound behind him as he panted and tried to be patient. To be so hard, to need to be filled so much, and yet be empty…

But then he felt Hades moving behind him, and hands at his waist, and knees nudging his legs further apart, and he felt blunt pressure, probing carefully, the fire that would light the tinder of arousal. A push, a flex, and then he was  _ parting _ . More than fingers, more than anything he had dreamed. Hades' length sliding into him was the single most perfect sensation he had ever felt, and Seph was instantly addicted. 

The broad, slick heat went on and on with tiny withdrawals, followed by slow thrusts, and he was _ full _ , full to bursting, but it didn't matter. He wanted more. More of this perfection. More of knowing he held another being inside his body.

Power surged in his veins, again and again, a thick drumbeat mirroring his pounding heart. The very core of him seemed to be responding to the pleasure searing his senses. Even his godhead, the fiber of his being, seemed to spark, reaching out for… something, yet unable to touch it.

It was as though a wall blocked his core, damming the flow of his nature, doubling it back in itself until it writhed in a frustrated mass. He needed to release it. The urgency was almost painful. But he couldn’t. He didn’t even know how.

Seph whimpered, caught between dual urgencies of the immediacy of pleasure and stifled longing. The long, slow slide of Hades entering his body went on and on.

Finally, he felt Hades' hips against his backside and all outer motion stilled.

Seph breathed, panted into the warm silence, and tried to comprehend, tried to slow his racing pulse, tried to still the frantic fluttering pulses of caged potential. His normal powers, the domain of Spring, of growth, of green new things, flared bright as the noonday sun in his mind, surging wild and hot, but under it something new fought to be freed.

All the while, the impossible pleasure of Hades claiming his body filled his senses. 

"Fates,” Hades whispered, as the warmth of his chest pressed to Seph’s back. A broad hand caressed his chest. "Sweetness, are you ok?"

Seph whimpered and tried to speak.

" _ Oh _ . Oh, Hades…" He trembled. A huge and unfocused wave was building, curling up his spine, promising some unthinkable explosion, melding with the surge of his powers, he felt it trying to connect with the stifled core of him. His cock ached.  _ Throbbed _ . Every bit of his being seemed to hum like a live wire.

Seph squeezed his eyes shut, gasping. His hands clenched. The building pressure was like his orgasms, but  _ more _ . More intense, more everything. Just  _ more _ .

Hades kissed his shoulder again and whispered, "Sweetness, you are  _ incred- _ " He broke off on a gasp. "Seph,  _ look!" _

With no small amount of effort, Seph pried his eyes open.

The clearing was no longer as it had been. The plants, formerly growing in healthy but normal profusion, now grew in thick and verdant curtains. Ferns towered, enormous, vines dipped low from branches, their leaves shading the ground from the moonlight. Flowers of every color and description covered a carpet of plush moss and dripped from the trees like living waterfalls.

"P-powers," Seph rasped. "My p-  _ oh _ \- it's- oh,  _ Fates _ !" He had done that. Somehow. He had to have done it. But he couldn’t figure out how. He had never been able to grow plants to that degree before… A jolt of ecstasy as Hades’ hand on his chest brushed over his nipple shattered his train of thought and Seph let it go. Words and thoughts were cumbersome things. How could he focus on words when everything he was burned for the pleasure consuming him?

Hades huffed a laugh and Seph felt him shift subtly, adjusting where he knelt, then the heat inside him  _ moved _ . Hades pulled back, and the friction, the heat, was indescribable.

Seph wailed, hips instinctively moving to catch the rhythm, shifting forward, already ready to push backward and meet the thrust of that magnificent cock claiming him once more. Mirrored pulse beats thrummed in his ears.

The thick presence penetrating him slid out, so far that he feared losing it, then plunged back, and the wail sharpened, rose higher. Hades plunged back to the hilt, then withdrew once more. Then again, and again, each withdrawal and thrust moving with glacial slowness. 

Seph twisted and bucked, trying to push back, eager for more. More pressure, more filling, more of the sensation of Hades’ balls brushing against his own each time he hilted. It didn’t matter that he didn’t understand what fluttered to be free of his core. It didn’t matter that he was growing a forest around them. He was burning and he wanted more of the fire. But Hades’ hands on his hips held steady, preventing an increase in pace.

“Easy, little godling,” the king panted, laughter in his voice. “Don’t push too far too fast.”

“I  _ need _ more, Hades,” he cried out, dropping his chest, back arching down, knees splaying, desperate for as much as he could get. He was stretched full, consumed by pleasure, breathing in mewling gasps as coursing arousal stole his wits, and all he could think was-

_ This is perfect _ .

Somehow, this was what he was meant to be. Seph had no idea of the how or why. Only that nothing in his existence, nothing in any realm, had ever or could ever feel as  _ right _ as giving himself up to this god who mastered his body.

Hades whispered low in his ear, as his hand crept down Seph’s chest, and wrapped around his cock, “Oh, sweetness…”

Seph cried out, thrusting forward into the taut grip, the forward motion gaining him enough leverage to push back. Hades grunted as Seph met his thrust, the next coming faster. “Fuck, you feel so damn good-”

The sudden sound of voices and the rustle of foliage interrupted him and Hades fell silent, his hips stuttering to a stop. 

“I’m telling you, I felt something from over here. Don’t you see these trees? This isn’t natural.”

The sound of the voice sent a cold chill down Seph’s spine, dousing the fires of arousal, and his eyes went wide as the leaves and branches parted at the touch of a slender green hand, and a familiar face emerged.

Demeter's face was slack with shock and confused surprise as she saw them but only for a moment. Swiftly, the confusion twisted to fury.

"Mother…" Seph gasped, simultaneous with Hades' shocked whisper, and his mother's snarl.

"Demeter…"

" _ You _ !"

Seph felt Hades push himself up, slipping free of his body, and Demeter was advancing into the clearing, rage on her face, and there was no time to wonder, no time to ponder action, no time to think anything except the need to be  _ away _ .

Seph flung himself upright on pure instinct, turning, wrapping his arms around Hades, and the thought of fleeing manifested in a rain of white light as they vanished.


	6. Relocation

Silence.

Nearly.

The estate slept, though the sound of shouting nearby threatened to disrupt the solace of night. For now, however, there were no waking eyes to see the shimmering veil of light stream into existence behind the weathered outbuilding. No eyes to observe the shape of two gods, curled about each other, materializing. No one to see the smaller of the two immediately scramble away, curled into a shivering ball.

Shaking, sick, Seph huddled against the side of the building, 

He heaved, stomach trying to empty, but there was nothing there.

She knew.

His mother knew.

She _knew_!

His mother knew that he was everything she had railed against for years. Everything that she had ever told him was dirty and evil and wrong.

She had seen him on his knees, a cock buried inside him, Hades wrapped over his back. He had seen the look of shock, fury, and yes, disgust on her face.

She had seen him indulging in the very desires she had warned him about his entire life.

His eyes prickled with hot tears and he let them fall, hugging himself.

She knew that he was just like the rest of his gender and kind.

She knew he was what she'd feared.

Vile.

Fiend.

Monster.

Degenerate.

At the back of his mind, gently insistent thoughts crept through the horror, reminders that he had begun to think that perhaps things might be different, that he could safely take the chance.

But they were no match for the sick, cold fear.

What use was knowing he could take a chance for himself if his mother thought him a monster?

A soft and tentative touch on his shoulder startled him, and Seph's head snapped up as he instinctively flinched back.

Hades knelt beside him, expression riddled with sorrow, hand outstretched. Seph's insides jolted with painfully tangled emotion. None of it would have happened if he hadn't met this god. Without him, Seph's life could have continued as it was. Granted, a hollow shell, but safe. He could have hidden the desires, even if it might have killed him to conceal them.

He would have stayed _safe._

Without Hades, he could have continued as he was. He would never have known what he was missing.

His breath hitched as that truth hit him.

He would never have known...

All that tenderness, laughter, intimacy... pleasure. None of it. He would never have felt that surge of _rightness_ fill him, never have felt so changed for the better that it was a shock his skin was the same hue.

Could he wish it undone?

As he met Hades' eyes, and saw the worry and pain in them, he knew the answer. He could not. 

This was _Hades._

The only being who had ever made Seph feel truly seen. The one who made his body _sing._ The only being who had ever seen him and his needs and _understood_.

Before he had time to tell his body what to do, he was moving, flinging himself against Hades' chest, to be caught and held tight. Strong arms wrapped around his back and Hades nuzzled into his hair. Seph let out a shuddering breath that melted into a sob as the roil of emotion boiled over.

Hades held him tightly, one hand on the back of his head, the other on his lower back. He held on as Seph shook and cried, the fear of the moment escaping in one enormous burst. His hands bunched to fists on Hades’ scarred chest and he wept for the loss of secrecy, the loss of security, and _Fates_ , the loss of what had been a glorious moment as Hades filled him and his powers responded. He’d been intoxicated by the overwhelming mix of ecstasies and it had all come crashing down. 

At last, the storm began to subside, his tears emptied, sobs spent for now. As he stilled and quieted, wiping at his nose with the back of one hand, Hades asked quietly, "Where are we?"

"The estate," Seph sniffled, and pointed over at the house, dark and quiet. "I live over there."

Hades looked at the building for a long moment, then back down at Seph, his eyes troubled. "Do you want to go home?"

It was tempting. To slip right back into his bed and pretend that his world hadn't shattered. That his mother was unaware of the truth about her son, that his pretense was safe. But that couldn't happen. There was no way to undo what had occurred.

He could not face that look of fury and scorn on his mother’s face again. Not now. Maybe… not ever.

He shook his head, another sob choking off his voice. He refused to think that he might not be able to return home ever again.

A few days. That's what he would give it. A few days for things to settle. Then, he would talk with his mother. He would try to make her see that she was at least wrong about Hades and, perhaps along the way, he might convince her that he himself was the same as he had always been.

He bit his lip, looking up at Hades. "I can’t. Not yet. Could I… would you take me with you?"

Hades closed his eyes for a moment, letting out a relieved sounding sigh, before he nodded and cupped Seph's cheek. The world dissolved in white once more.

\---------

Reality resurfaced one sense at a time. Hard tile under his knees instead of dirt. Black, gray, and midnight blue instead of the browns and greens of farmland. And _cold_ air on his naked skin.

Seph shivered hard as he tried to make sense of his new surroundings.

They knelt behind a couch, plusher and richer than any he'd seen. A gleaming kitchen stretched away to the other side. All in shining metal and the rich velvet tones of the night sky.

Soft warmth swathed him as Hades reached up and dragged a blanket off the back of the couch, nestling it around Seph's shoulders.

Seph looked up at him. "Where are we?"

"My home," was the quiet answer. "The Underworld."

He rubbed Seph’s back over the blanket.

“You are welcome here as long as you need to stay, Seph,” Hades said softly. “I’ll help you however I can.”

Seph pressed his forehead against Hades’ shoulder, and let out a heavy sigh. “Thank you. I- I admit I have no idea what to do.”

“There’s no need to try to settle everything now. Give things a few days to calm.”

Seph laughed a little. “I was actually thinking that exact thing, that I would give mama a few days to calm down before I tried to talk to her.”

Hades chuckled, though the sound was a little strained. “There’s a joke in there somewhere that great minds think alike. Let’s get you off this floor and dressed. I think I have some things that will fit you. Or close enough to fitting anyway.”

Seph sat back and Hades stood, holding out his hand. As Seph took it and Hades helped him stand, he saw an odd covering on Hades’ softened penis.

Hades followed his gaze and blushed brightly. He quickly rolled the sheath off and tossed it into a nearby trash can.

“Sorry. I forgot to take it off."

Seph’s insides clenched with remembered pleasure and a fresh wave of sadness. Could they recapture what had been? Was it wishful thinking to imagine that Hades might still want him?

_Nothing for it but to wait and see. Give it time, Seph._

Hades led him to an enormous closet off of an even larger bedroom (Seph tried very hard not to look at the invitingly soft looking bed) and began rummaging in drawers and on shelves, and soon Seph found himself dressed in a thick sweatshirt and track pants- long in the sleeves and cuffs, but rolling them up was the work of a moment- and warm socks. Hades had dressed similarly, and they had returned to the living room, Seph sunk into the couch with a mug of steaming tea in his hands, and Hades occupying a nearby armchair.

Seph stared down into the dark liquid in his cup, feeling the silence stretch between them. There were so many things he wanted to say to Hades, but each collided with the others and nothing came out.

Explanations. Questions. Laments. A plaintive _would you please have sex with me again_?

He’d tried so hard not to stare as Hades had dressed, but it had been impossible not to look at the leanly muscled body, standing so close. Despite everything that had happened, he still hungered to touch, to feel. A strange sense of unfinished purpose fluttered in his chest, prodding and urging him. But so much seemed to loom in the way. So much that needed explaining.

“Are you warm enough?”

The soft question broke the silence and his train of jumbled thoughts, and Seph jumped. Hades was watching him with inquisitive concern.

“Oh, um. Yes. Thank you.” Flustered guilt curled in the pit of his stomach. The compulsion to be fully open and honest with Hades was inexplicably strong. 

_He’s been nothing but kind, even aside from the sex. He deserves to know the truth of everything and why I can’t go home._

Seph shivered.

_Even the worst of it._

"I didn't tell you the entire truth before,” he blurted, and immediately cringed in embarrassment as Hades raised his eyebrows.

“Okay,” he said, sounding guarded but open. “You have no need to fear censure from me, Seph.”

“I know.” Seph looked down into his tea, as if the answers to his problems could be found in the swirling steam. “At least, I do now. At first, I wasn’t certain and, well, that’s why I held back.” He took a deep breath. “I said I hadn't had much of a chance for relationships before, but the truth is, I haven't had _any_ chance."

“Oh. There's no shame in being a virgin, Seph, whether it’s by chance or choice."

"It's not just that..." He looked up at Hades, earnest even as tears welled, and he shook his head, desperately trying to will them away.

Hades’ brow creased in such a tender look of concern that fresh tears prickled behind Seph’s eyes. "You don't have to tell me, sweetness. Not if it hurts."

"You've been so kind to me. I w-want you to know the truth of it. Especially after-” he swallowed hard, “-after what just happened.”

And so, he told Hades everything. The words flowed, haltingly at first, then smoother and smoother. That he'd never seen another male in the flesh. That he had lived surrounded by women, never feeling anything of arousal until he'd opened that fateful textbook. That he'd suppressed everything of yearning and hunger. Until Hades.

The king frowned.

"But I don't understand. Did you think she wouldn't accept your interest in men? I've never known Demeter to be against such relationships."

“She isn’t, I don’t think. There’s nymphs on the estate in relationships with each other.” Seph shook his head miserably and set aside his mug, stomach churning. "I didn’t think she'd accept that I have any interest _at all_. For as long as I can remember, she warned me about male gods and how they were all the same. She..." He bit his lip and looked down at his hands, twisting his fingers together as tears dripped down his cheeks. His throat closed on the feared and hated words, but he had come this far and told Hades so much already. What was the point if he didn't tell the true crux of the problem?

When he spoke again, it was in the hoarsest of whispers.

“I never heard anything about gods except that they were all the cruelest abusers. Rapists. Assaulters. That they couldn’t feel arousal without _taking_. I thought-” his voice broke, “-I thought I must be the same. That I had to be.”

“Oh, Seph…”

Blinking away tears, he raised his eyes to meet Hades’. The king sat forward in his chair, reaching out to take one of Seph’s hands in both of his own.

“Demeter was _wrong_ . She _is_ wrong.” He spoke softly, kindly, pain clear in his tone. “I’m not going to lie to you and say that the other gods of this pantheon are without fault. Some of them _are_ as your mother described. But that does not mean all of them, and it most certainly doesn't mean _you_ . Having desires and acting on them is natural. It's _good_. What you feel is not wrong, Seph. It’s part of you."

Seph’s eyes filled with tears again, this time of gratitude. He squeezed Hades’ hands. “I knew she had to be at least a little wrong when I met you and you were so sweet to me.”

Hades’ lips quirked up on one side into a small smile.

“Demeter warned you about me?”

Seph blushed hotly. Something about Hades’ tone suggested more than simple idle curiosity. “Um, yes.”

"Yet, you chose to be intimate with me? Weren't you afraid?" His voice was as warm as his hands and Seph’s heart pounded.

"Yes,” he whispered, “But you were so kind and I felt so drawn to you that I thought- at least I _hoped_ \- that she might be wrong.”

“Many things have been said about me, across all three realms. But one thing I have never and will never be is that kind of monster. Seph, you are _safe_ with me. Always.”

As Hades smiled at him, Seph felt the truth of his words. No matter what else happened, he was secure with Hades. Seen. Appreciated. Known.

Rising from the couch, acting on impulse, he moved in front of Hades’ chair, the king watching him with curiosity, still holding Seph’s hand in his own. Seph lifted his other hand and cupped Hades’ cheek, leaning down to kiss him softly. It was a simple kiss, barely more than a brush of the lips. Seph felt Hades’ breath against his cheek in a small sigh.

“Thank you,” he whispered as he drew back a little, still bent, just enough distance between them that he could look Hades in the eye.

Hades smiled and, oh Fates, what that look did to him. The tightening in his groin near took Seph’s breath away.

“I’ve done nothing but speak the truth,” Hades murmured with a crooked smile. He lifted one hand to clasp Seph’s hand to his cheek for a moment, eyes slipping closed, before turning his head to plant a kiss in Seph’s palm. His gaze flicked up again, blue irises flaring scarlet, as his words tickled Seph’s palm. “I’m the one who should be thanking you.”

“O-oh?” Seph’s voice cracked as his knees trembled.

“Mmm,” Hades rumbled, a noise of assent. His hands, still holding both of Seph’s, were warm, thumbs rubbing slow circles over knuckles. “I’m the one who gets to spend time with a god so gorgeous he takes my breath away.”

Seph whimpered softly, legs giving out, and he sank to his knees. His hands dropped to Hades’ thighs. With the first layers of worry lifted, all that seemed left in him was hunger that almost seared him in intensity, a twin to the same passion that had gripped him just before they had been interrupted. He knew that there would be more to sort out, more pain to be faced, but that was a concern for another day. For now, the coil of heat in his belly said _now, Fates please._

“Do- do you think we could…” Words failed him as his pulse pounded and he caught his lip between his teeth again. Hades smiled and stroked one finger against his mouth, coaxing his lip free.

“Take your time, sweetness. Tell me what you want, what you need.”

Seph moaned quietly, the words escaping hurriedly on the exhale. “C-can we pick up, um, where we were? I want you so much.”

Hades leaned forward, his arms going around Seph’s waist, and he nuzzled against the side of Seph’s neck, open and hungry kisses pressed to the thunder of his pulse. Seph let his head fall back, another moan rising from his throat, as his hands clenched in the front of Hades’ shirt. His belly tightened, arousal flaring brightly as he hardened.

“Do you, now?” the king rumbled against his throat. “How do you want me, little godling? I want to hear you say it.” His hands dropped to cup Seph’s ass through his pants, kneading firmly.

“Ohhh…” Seph gasped, a breathy exhale. There was no time to be embarrassed. Any trace of bashfulness there might have been was incinerated in the inferno of need. He dropped one hand, fingers finding the taut bulge at Hades’ groin, curling around the outline of the hardened shaft. “I want you inside me again. Please.”

Hades growled wordlessly, rising to his feet and pulling Seph upright. Moving eagerly, Seph went along with the motion, but as he felt his feet leave the floor, his eyes flew open in alarm and he looked down to find them both airborne.

“Hold on to me,” Hades’ rumble was dark heat in his ear and Seph complied immediately, ducking his head against Hades’ shoulder. There was blurred motion, rushing air, and then softness beneath him.

Seph opened his eyes to find himself back in that cavernous bedroom, on the bed that had seemed so inviting, with Hades leaning over him.

The king’s eyes were crimson, full of a hot lust, and an answering thrill raced through Seph.

“Yes?” Hades whispered, one big hand sliding up Seph’s hip, slipping under his borrowed shirt, fingers grazing over his side and and his ribs, and Seph nodded fervently.

“Fates, yes!”

The moment the words were out, Hades was kissing him. Hot and hungry, open and demanding. With a glad cry, Seph opened his mouth, welcoming the immediate invasion of Hades’ tongue, meeting it with his own, the sinuous movements a counterpoint to their frantic hands. The taste of Hades, smoke and a rich, cold note, filled his senses as much as the feeling of his body, straining muscles and angles and that hardened bulge, throbbing against his hip.

Small, eager noises escaping into the kiss, Seph scrabbled at their clothing, Hades’ movements no less needful. Fumbling together, they managed to undress, only breaking their kisses to yank their shirts off, and when Hades reached into the bedside table drawer, returning with a small package and a bottle of liquid. 

He ripped open the package, pulling out a small circle that he swiftly unrolled over his cock, revealing it to be the same sort of sheath he’d had on before. Seph watched, trembling, his hands roaming over Hades as if they had minds of their own, and eagerly obeyed when Hades rumbled, “Lie back.”

Seph parted his legs, Hades kneeling between them and pouring some of the lube onto his fingers. He reached down and Seph felt the caress against his ass and he whimpered. Fingers would not be enough to sate the need that consumed him. Nothing would except Hades’ cock inside him.

“Please,” he whimpered, “ _please_! I can’t wait any longer. I need you!”

“Patience, sweetness,” Hades rasped, his fingers trembling as he caressed, the slickness of the lube spreading onto Seph’s skin. “You’ll have me. I promise.” The fingers slipped inside, first one, followed quickly by a second. “Just making sure you can take me in.”

Panting, moaning, Seph worked his hips, the thrusting of Hades’ fingers a maddeningly inadequate pleasure. The stretch was bliss, yet it was a fraction of what his body craved. He looked down, watching his cock move against his belly, shifting with the motion of his body, and watching Hades’ shaft bob in the air, twitching gently. He tried to imagine the thick heat of it sliding inside him once more and arched, moaning deeply as his arousal surged.

“Fates, you’re so fucking sexy,” Hades growled, pulling his fingers free and hooking his elbows behind Seph’s knees as he braced his hands on the bed.

Every breath of delay was a torment. "Yes, please now," Seph gasped, trembling. His muscles taut wires struck with a hammer of pure need, his body held open, waiting.

Hades laughed, the sound a roughened rasp. “So eager.” Another heartbeat of unbearable waiting, and then that pressure was there again, nudging, slipping inside, parting him, stretching him wide.

Seph arched, eyes falling shut as the shattering feeling of _right_ filled him once more. This was where he belonged. Somehow more than simply the satisfaction of pleasure, of the moment, this was where he was meant to be.

As Hades moved, smooth and slow, sinking into him, near delirious thoughts spun through Seph’s mind.

He’d thought himself addicted before? This was so much more than addiction. A necessity. A completion of his very being. To be so full up with passion and tender care and know that he was _giving_ to this incredible man.

His godhead, the very core of his being, pulsed, power calling to power, but not the stifled throbbing of before. This was like a drumbeat in his head, in his chest, a deep thrum, not caged but freed and searching, half of a heartbeat calling out for an answer.

Their eyes met as Hades sank to the hilt inside Seph’s body at last, the king’s eyes were wide and shocked, and as their gazes locked, there was an almost palpable jolt, like the completion of a circuit.

“Sweetness, what-” Hades gasped, “Do you feel that?”

Seph nodded frantically, and reached up, cupping Hades’ face in his hands. That half heartbeat, pounding through him, heard its answer across the impossible connection between them and the surge of power grew. Flowers burst to life around them, called into being from the flare and outpour of Seph’s godhead, more than he had ever managed with deliberate intent. The sweet scent of petals filled the air and delicate vines twined up Seph’s arms to wreathe through Hades’ hair, crowning him in green.

And still the pressure built, like a surging river. Not caged but _cresting_ , mounting toward some unthinkable combustion.

Eyes wide, Seph stared up at Hades, tendrils of power seeming to forge new pathways through his being, not his godhead, not his power over Springtime, but something new, wakened and hungry. Waves of ecstasy shook him, stronger and more potent than any mere arousal. Hades still braced motionless above him, Seph’s hard shaft untouched, but he was wracked by pleasure so sharp that it bordered on painful. To have added more would be unbearable.

Hades' silvered hair lifted around the wreathing green vines, as though blown by a phantom wind. His skin seemed to darken in flashes, the blue giving way to the vast depths of a starred night. But in the next moment, the flash was gone.

His eyes were wide as they fixed on Seph's, awe and a tendril of fear mixed with the powerful lust.

Seph wanted to reassure him, wanted to promise answers, but he couldn't think, couldn't focus on anything but the impossible strain of what he contained. 

Seph arched and twisted, helpless, mewling.

The need to climax, to relieve this maelstrom of power and arousal, was maddening. _Imperative._

Just as he thought he could bear no more, that surely he must go mad or perish if the pressure were not relieved, Hades whispered to him, a soft command that struck a chord though his bones.

“Come.”

The storm shattered.

Power burst through Seph as his climax exploded. His back bowing up against the bed, his fingers clenched into the blankets beneath him, he let out a choked scream as spurts of white splattered his chest up to his shoulder and a whirlwind of petals filled the air. The flowers growing from every surface burst into even greater profusion, ferns and grasses, even a sapling, sprouting from the floor, filling the bedroom with greenery and the scent of new growth.

Seph writhed in the grip of climax, hearing Hades cry out over him as he came as well, his hips shuddering, uncoordinated, before he slumped forward over Seph. For long moments, they lay huddled together, shaking as the climaxes faded, jolted with aftershocks.

Finally, Hades lifted his head, trembling.

"Sweetness, what in the name of the Fates...”

Seph shook his head. There was a feeling inside him, just as eager, just as hungry as the depths of pulsing power, but now freed and content in its hunger instead of frustrated. Somehow he’d unbound something and it was a part of himself he hadn’t known was missing. He didn’t understand, but the feeling was so sure, so certain, that he couldn’t fear it. Seph couldn’t explain. Not in words. But, he knew he could _show_ Hades.

He pushed gently on Hades' shoulder, rasping a question. "Roll over?" Words seemed strange on his tongue, as though forming anything other than cries of pleasure was foreign.

Hades went willingly, pupils huge, breath heaving. Seph moved with him until he sat astride Hades’ hips, keeping the king’s still hard cock buried inside him. Instinct drove him and he knew only that he needed to be atop this god who enflamed his every sense.

The scent of flowers crushed beneath them intensified the fragrant scent in the air, the petals settling in drifts around the room seeming to glow. Seph inhaled deeply, feeling the power and potential shift and pulse through his veins. He felt curiously both in and outside his body, in control and yet controlled by something greater, both there in the bed with his lover and spread throughout the realms. Distantly, he thought that he should, perhaps be alarmed by this, but how could he be frightened when everything was _perfect_?

Hades was watching, hands spread against Seph’s thighs, and in his concerned expression, Seph saw the worry that he himself didn’t feel.

“Are you all right, sweetness?”

Seph nodded and smiled. He was still hard, Hades’ cock still firm inside him. What more could he want?

“Never better,” he murmured as he lifted up on his knees and sank down again, his moan matching Hades’. He looked down at himself as he rose up on his knees again and drew a finger through one of the splatters of white on his chest. It seemed to shimmer, laden with possibilities. As he sank down, letting out a throaty groan, he lifted his finger to his mouth and licked it clean. Salt washed his tongue, and a strange sense, not the taste but rather an awareness, of potency.

Hades whimpered hoarsely, his hands tightening on Seph’s thighs. “Fates…”

Seph looked down at him and bent forward at the waist, bracing his hands on Hades’ chest. “Did you like seeing that?” he crooned quietly, rising and falling again, feeling powerful and emboldened. “Did you like watching me taste myself?”

Hades met his gaze with smoldering eyes. “Yes. Fuck, that was hot.”

Seph lifted his hand and, without breaking eye contact, swiped his finger against his chest, then offered the slick digit to Hades, pressing it to his lower lip.

With a groan that sounded bone deep, Hades darted out his tongue, lapping against Seph’s finger and drawing it into his mouth. As he closed his eyes on a blissed out moan, Seph rose and fell again, this time coming down harder. As he hilted Hades more firmly inside his body, Seph cried out and Hades bucked, the harder impact flaring pleasure.

Eager for more, Seph flexed his hips again and again, speeding his motions until he was fucking himself almost frantically on Hades. The king braced his feet on the bed and his hands on Seph’s hips, meeting each slamming fall with a deep thrust, and the air filled with their cries among the drifting blossoms.

Seph arched on wave after wave of ecstasy, Hades crying out hoarsely beneath him, and Seph knew, without understanding how, that he'd felt the same. The same waves of bliss echoed through both of them. They were linked. A chain. Ourobouros.

As Seph stared down at the god below him, he could see it, faint and incandescent wisps arcing up from Hades and down from his own body, power feeding into power, not an overload, but a natural cycle. Two halves finding their complement in each other.

How he could be the complement to a king, he couldn't understand and couldn't focus enough to even consider. But he knew it to be true, in that moment, as much as he was sure of his own breath. 

Plants burst to life around them, germination, growth, bloom, seeding, death, the next taking their place. The sapling budded, leafed, fruited, and grew a full canopy, only for its leaves and bounty to wither in the next moment, then the bare branches budding forth once more. Flowers put forth seed pods which burst open with their cargo of life, each springing up into the next generation. 

And Seph knew, as surely as he knew his own heartbeat, that without Hades this could not happen. All that he was answered solely to the king who thrust inside him, cried out in union with him. All that was Hades answered to Seph alone. The rich and fertile earth pushing up blooming plants which fell to once more nourish the soil and made possible all that came after.

Their passion built, cycling the growing things surrounding them, delirious bliss building and mounting until they hovered together, poised on the edge of the abyss, as the realms seemed to hold their collective breath in the moment before ignition. Seph looked down at Hades and in a sharp, clear moment of transcendent awareness, as though time had truly frozen, he knew and knew Hades felt it as well.

_We are one._

With the force of a gale wind, their climaxes crashed in, curling them into each other with twinned cries of almost agonized bliss. Seph shivered, whimpering, wracked by the pulses of his orgasm, secured in the storm by Hades’ trembling arms around him.

The throbbing went on and on, the aftermath of climax seeming to drain everything from him until Seph collapsed flat onto Hades’ chest, feeling his lover shudder under him.

Darkness claimed him.

___________

The first thing Seph was aware of as he resurfaced, was a gentle hand stroking his hair.

He blinked and shifted, pushing up just enough to look up and meet Hades’ eyes.

The king smiled. “Welcome back.” His voice sounded roughened and hoarse, rasped by pleasured cries. The sound of it sparked a lingering jolt down Seph’s spine.

“Hi,” he whispered, his own voice just as rough. “Um, how long was I out?”

Hades gave him a crooked grin. “Just a minute or two, I think. Though I’m pretty sure I passed out as well, so for all I know, we could have been out for hours.”

Seph grimaced as he sat up gingerly and winced, muscles protesting their unaccustomed and _vigorous_ use. Hades watched him with concern.

“I think a hot soak in the tub will help you quite a bit with that soreness.”

Seph smiled at him. “That sounds wonderful.” After a few false starts at trying to climb off of Hades, he gave up on elegance and simply slid in as controlled a flop as he could manage, Hades’ mostly softened cock slipping out of him. Seph thumped to the bed with a grunt, raising a small cloud of flower petals, and rolled onto his back.

Hades pushed himself up into a sitting position and, after disposing of the condom, surveyed the room. Seph lifted his head and did the same.

A small jungle filled the bedroom.

Vines and flowers sprouted through newly formed cracks in the walls, ferns nodded from every flat surface, mosses dripped from the bedside table and dresser, and in the middle of the room, a small pomegranate tree grew, its branches heavy with fruit.

Hades whistled softly, sounding impressed, as he reached up and touched the crown of ivy woven through his hair.

"All that growth by the pond… _This_ was trying to happen there…"

Seph blinked and pushed up onto his elbows. “Will that happen every time?”

“I have absolutely no idea.” Hades slid carefully off the bed and padded over the tree, lifting one hand to grasp a fruit and turn it, inspecting. “My libido says ‘please’, but my redecorating budget isn’t so sure.”

Seph blushed.

Hades turned to look over his shoulder at him. “I’ve never been with a fertility god, so I admit I wasn’t sure what to expect, but it certainly wasn’t this.”

Seph blinked. “A what now?”

Hades tilted his head to one side. “A fertility god. I’m assuming that’s how you were able to do all this.”

Seph frowned. “You mean because I’m the god of Spring? Like fertility, as in ‘I help things grow?’”

Hades shook his head, padding back over to the bed and slipping into it on his side, facing Seph. “Fertility beings are… well, they’re special.” He took Seph’s hand and lifted it, rubbing his thumb over the back. “For one thing, they’re all shades of pink. Even back when we first met, I thought you to be a naiad with fertility powers. But more than their coloration, fertility beings have powers beyond what others can boast. Most can heal other beings, many of them have increased capabilities in their other domains, and from what I understand-” Hades blushed, “-all of them have increased sexual capacity, appetites, and abilities. I have no idea how much of that is salacious gossip, but there has to be some kernel of truth, particularly given your performance just now.”

“Oh.” Seph’s mind whirled. Could he truly be a fertility god? He trusted that Hades knew what he was talking about, yet… “Surely my mother would have told me if I was one?”

“Would she?” Hades asked softly, seriously. “From what I gather, she takes a dim view of any kind of male desires. Would she have told you that you could be a form of desire incarnate?”

Seph looked away, a tightness in his throat. Yet one more thing his mother had never told him, if it was true. Yet, how could it not be? What else explained what had happened, the strange power that had gripped him, the bizarre connection he had felt with Hades. His heart thumped painfully in his chest.

_What am I?_

“Hey.” Hades’ soft voice and a squeeze of his hand brought his attention back to the moment. He smiled warmly and reassuringly at Seph. “Any powers or abilities you didn’t suspect about yourself doesn’t change who you truly are. It’s just more pieces to be revealed. You are still Seph.” Hades lifted Seph’s hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “You are still sweet. You are still adorable. You are still hot as fuck.”

The words seemed the perfect counter to every worry, every insecurity bubbling to the surface and Seph grinned as he seized the impulse to throw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Hades’ neck and hugging him tightly. Hades laughed, deep and joyous, and tucked Seph into an equally warm embrace.

There was so much uncertainty to come but, as he tucked himself tight to Hades’ side, Seph knew that somehow he would come through if he had the king beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a great deal I put into this chapter that lays groundwork for future plot points. If something seems odd or off, rest assured, I will explain eventually. (not ruling out human error that means I just flubbed something…)


	7. Acclimation

In the end, dealing with the plants proved surprisingly simple. Seph had scrunched his face, waved his hand, and all of the flowers and grasses and even the pomegranate tree had withered to nothing. Hades had been a little surprised to feel a twinge of sadness to see them go. The connection he had felt with Seph had been so strange and powerful and the physical manifestation of it in the form of rampant growth had made it feel even more real.

Though the cracks in his walls and floor made that clear enough on their own...

Seph blushed adorably as he looked over his shoulder at Hades. He had been inspecting a large crack in the wall where a particularly enthusiastic ivy had sprung forth.

"Sorry,” he said softly, arms crossed over himself, his hands rubbing his elbows. “I, uh- I didn't know this was going to happen."

He looked so abashed at what his passion had wrought yet completely unconcerned with the fact that he was stark naked. Utterly adorable. Hades smiled and crossed the room to Seph, embracing him from behind, resting his chin atop his ruffled and rumpled pink hair. Seph’s tension immediately melted from his body and he unfolded his arms, laying his hands over Hades’ on his belly.

"Don't give it another thought,” Hades said quietly, “That was amazing." He nuzzled a kiss into Seph's hair, smiling as a sudden flourish of tiny blue flowers tickled his nose. 

“It was,” Seph agreed softly, then was silent for a moment. Hades could almost feel him thinking. "Did you-" Seph began, shy and diffident, and broke off before beginning again with a firmer tone, "Did you feel... odd while we were, uh... together? While we were having s-sex?"

Hades' smiled at Seph's awkwardness, even as a shiver ran down his spine. Odd... No, he hadn't felt odd. He had felt  _ new _ . Connected in a way that he never had before to any being. Not even in the most passionate encounters. Even now, there was a curious tug in his chest that was soothed by holding Seph so closely. The memory of passion still thrummed in his veins, that same sense of closeness that had gripped him as they had been consumed by each other's desires.

"I felt... like I was one with you," Hades whispered, remembering the words and awareness that had echoed through his mind as Seph rode him and they had come undone together. He blinked in surprise as Seph turned suddenly in his arms, magenta eyes wide with a mix of alarm and wonder. He lifted his hands, placing them on Hades' chest, and Hades felt a thrill of arousal at just that simple contact.

_ Fates, old man, get ahold of yourself. _

Seph peered up at him with that earnest, honest gaze. "You  _ felt _ that? I- I felt the same kind of thing. Is that  _ normal _ ? Does it happen often? I mean, when gods have sex. I can’t imagine we’d be the only ones, but I never read about anything like that. Not that I read all that much about sex in the first place..."

As though suddenly realizing he was babbling, Seph fell silent, biting his lip, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. Hades smiled and kissed his forehead. Seph sighed quietly and seemed to relax against him. “I have no idea what’s normal for sex, Hades,” he whispered. “But… that doesn’t seem like it was.”

Hades shook his head. “Normal is relative, sweetness, but I think I can comfortably say that what we just shared was quite unusual.” Seph looked down and bit his lip and Hades lifted a hand to gently stroke his thumb against his mouth. “Sweetness, that was the most incredible experience of my life. If that’s what unusual brings… well, usual is rather overrated.”

Seph looked up at him with a sweet, shy smile that made Hades’ heart clench. “Really? I’m sure you must have had lots and lots of sex.”

Hades laughed. “I have. You, little godling, surpassed them all. You’re incredible.”

Seph’s smile turned impossibly sweeter and he ducked his head against Hades’ chest with a tiny giggle.

Hades hugged him tightly, chuckling, even as that tugging in the center of his chest felt washed in soothing warmth.  _ Have I ever laughed as much with a partner as I have with him?  _ He couldn’t recall feeling this comfortable with many beings.

Seph looked up at Hades, his eyes sparkling. “Even if you’re exaggerating, I think I can face anything knowing a king called me incredible.”

“Exaggerating?!” Hades put on a playfully indignant scowl. “You might as well call me a liar! What kind of scoundrel do you take me for?”

Seph smirked.

“You are certainly at least part scoundrel, Your Majesty,” he murmured as he slipped out of Hades’ arms and sauntered to the bed, turning to sit and leaning back on his hands to regard Hades with that same smirk, tinged with a hint of deep consideration. “I’d say, right now you’re at least 30% of one.”

Hades shook his head with a disbelieving laugh as he walked to the bed and sat beside him. “What happened to the shy virgin I found in the woods?”

“A wonderful rogue showed him what he was missing for years.” Seph grinned. “You only have yourself to blame.”

Hades chuckled. “I suppose I have to own up to that.” He wrapped one arm around Seph’s shoulders and the pink god settled close against him with a contented sounding sigh. He was silent for a moment before speaking quietly.

“I know you said that unusual isn’t bad, and I definitely don’t have enough experience to say one way or the other... But, Hades… that… I felt things I never expected to,” he said softly.

“Well, considering you had never had sex before…”

Seph shook his head and leaned back a little to look up. “Not like that! It was more like… instant certainty. As I, um- as I was on top of you, I knew it. I  _ felt _ it. Like hearing the words in my head.  _ We are one _ . It was as clear as if someone had spoken those words. If you felt the same kind of thing…” His magenta eyes, wide and luminous, held Hades rapt, as did his words. "At first, it was like there was power in me that I never even knew about. I could feel it building, like it was waiting. I felt something like it when we were by the pond, but then it was like the power was... blocked. Like it wanted to grow and get out, but there was a box around it or something. Here, the box was gone. It built and built until I almost couldn't stand it anymore. Then, when you told me to c-come... It was like that was what the power was waiting for. Then, when I pushed you over, it was like that release of power had changed something. I could feel it flowing all through me, and I just  _ knew _ what I needed to do.”

Just the memory of lying back, Seph astride his hips with that serene certainty on his face, made Hades felt heated and powerful. Hades shivered. This strange connection, seemingly shared knowledge, how  _ comfortable  _ it felt simply being around this god he'd known for less than a day. There was something portentous here, but Hades couldn't have said what it could be.

Seph bit his lip again. “What does it all mean?”

Hades sighed. "I don't know, sweetness. I wish I did." Seph's shoulders sagged and Hades hastened to reassure him. “There’s ways to find out, I expect. We’ll get this sorted out, sweetness. Don’t worry.” That crumpled look eased somewhat, but Seph still looked troubled.

“There’s more,” he said slowly, haltingly, “When I was- on top of you, I could see these weird tendrils connecting us. It seemed so  _ right _ that they were there, but I have no idea what it was. Is that normal for gods?"

Hades blinked. He had heard of all kinds of godly powers, but this was new. "Tendrils? Coming from you or from me?"

"Both of us. Some of them seemed to kind of meet and merge, and others went all the way from me to you and you to me."

A shiver rippled through Hades that he quickly suppressed. Not of arousal, but another, sharper pang of that portentous feeling.

"And now?" he asked, "Do you still see them?"

Seph shook his head. “No, not any more.” He looked so troubled that Hades knew he had to soothe that worried looking, furrowed brow. Scooting back onto the bed, he propped himself up onto the pillows, and held out a beckoning hand to Seph, grinning when the pink god followed immediately. All of this was strange, but there was one thing he knew for sure. Seph was the most genuine, earnest being he had ever met, and for that reason alone, he would want to help.

As Seph settled in beside him, propped up on one elbow and watching with that adorably earnest look, Hades murmured, "Sweetness, there's all kinds of beings in the realms, with all kinds of powers and abilities. All this just means you have some you didn't expect." He cupped Seph's jaw gently. "I can make some phone calls tomorrow. I have some ideas of who we can talk to for help in figuring this out." 

Seph turned his head and nuzzled gently against Hades’ palm. “I guess I just have strange and unknown sex powers.”

Hades grinned. “That seems a fair assessment, though perhaps not unknown for long.”

Seph giggled. "Are you put off by my strange, temporarily unknown sex powers, Your Majesty?"

"On the contrary, little godling," Hades pitched his voice low as he brushed his fingers over Seph’s lips. "You are more enticing than ever."

Seph moaned softly, his eyes fluttering closed. "Can I entice you right now?"

A hot pulse of arousal twisted through Hades’ belly. He was tempted. Fates, he was tempted. He wanted to explore so much with this astonishing man, every gasp and spasm of pleasure that could be had. He wanted to teach Seph everything about the ecstasy that could be had between gods.

But it was late. They had both been through quite a lot that evening, Seph in particular.  _ Sometimes teaching about pleasure is about being responsible in seeking it. If the Fates are willing, we will have plenty of nights to make each other cry out all night long. _

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, sweetness,” Hades said softly, regretfully. "You’ve just had several intense experiences. I’m flattered you want me, but let's give your body a chance to reset.”

Seph’s lips turned down into a pout-  _ Fates, even his pout is adorable. I’m done for… _ \- but he nodded. “I guess you’re right. There’s a part of me that is just about screaming for more sex and exploring  _ right now _ , but the rest of me is wondering if I can even fully get hard again right now.”

Hades smiled gently and sat up to grab the blankets from where they’d been shoved toward the foot of the bed.

“Then, I think that means it’s time we sleep.” As Hades lay back down, covering them both, Seph fidgeted with the edge of the sheet. "I, uh- would be happy to go to a guest room or something. I don't want to invade your space." Even as he spoke, it was clear from his body language that he wanted to do anything but leave, even so far as a guest room. Hades shook his head with a smile as he settled back onto the pillows. Seph’s warmth and bulk in the bed was sweet company. Hades was looking forward to holding him as they slept.

"Wouldn't you rather sleep in here with me?" he asked softly, stroking one hand down Seph’s bare shoulder.

Seph shuddered, moaning quietly. "Yes."

"Then, there is no reason to worry," Hades murmured, crooking a finger under Seph’s chin to lift his face for a kiss. “We will both sleep here.” As he brushed a gentle kiss on Seph’s mouth, the Spring god moaned quietly and opened his mouth invitingly.

Hades teased his tongue against Seph's parted lips, slipping inside shallowly before drawing back. Seph let out a tiny  _ mmph _ and his hands fluttered against Hades' chest as he leaned forward, trying to deepen the kiss.

Hades smiled and caught Seph’s hands in one of his, pressing them against his chest. Even the simple touch on his skin was incredible.

"But-” he grinned and winked. “-if you happen to wake up at any point, feeling... horny... feel free to wake me."

Seph blushed brightly enough that he fairly glowed in the darkened room.

\----------

As it turned out, Seph took him up on the offer. Several times.


	8. Nighttime Interludes

Hades surfaced from sleep to the sensation of tentative fingers stroking his already aching shaft. He bucked into the grip, moaning as he woke, reaching down to wrap Seph’s fingers tighter.

“What a way to wake up,” he rumbled, opening his eyes to find Seph watching him in the low light, pink eyes luminous. His warm body was pressed against Hades, the soft contact doing as much to flare his arousal as the tender touch around his cock.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist,” Seph whispered, stroking slowly with the tighter grip, his fingers sliding from root to crown. “I had to touch you.”

“Ssh, sweetness. There’s no need to apologize,” Hades murmured, releasing his guiding touch and wrapping his arms around the other god. “It feels so good.” He closed his eyes for a moment and hissed softly as Seph’s fingers slipped down past the base of his swollen cock and cradled his balls. “Oh fuck. Not just good. That feels amazing.”

“Yeah?” Seph asked with a breathless laugh, flexing his fingers gently before stroking back up once more. “It’s still so weird to me that I could make someone feel like this.”

“Little godling,” Hades chuckled, “never doubt yourself. I’ve-  _ hng _ \- loved everything you’ve done to me.”

“Truly?” Hades registered the mischievous tone in Seph’s voice a moment before the gentle pressure of a hand on his chest urged him backwards until he lay flat on the bed. “Everything, truly?”

Hades watched as Seph pushed himself up to kneeling, the blankets falling away and revealing his naked form. Hades let his gaze rove unashamedly over every line and curve of that gorgeous pink body, from head to toe to hard cock. Hades lifted his eyes to meet Seph’s once more, finding him watching with a grin.

“Absolutely everything,” Hades murmured, putting on his best rakish smirk. “You should be careful, sweetness. You’ve already set yourself quite a high bar. Beautiful  _ and _ a natural talent.”

Seph’s grin only broadened.

“I’m up for the challenge,” he said as he bent down and nuzzled gentle kisses against the base of Hades’ cock. “I like the idea of continuing to impress you.”

Hades crooned quietly as he lifted his hand, stroking the back of Seph’s head. Each touch of Seph’s lips was feather light and exquisite. Hades’ shaft lay against his belly, and Seph’s kisses wandered along it, growing bolder with each caress, the kisses deepening until his tongue darted out at the last, licking warm and wet just below the crown.

“Fates, you look  _ good _ like that,” Hades growled. Watching Seph explore was a delirious pleasure in itself. Hades thought, somewhat dizzily, that it was a bit unfair to other beings that he got to reap the benefit of not only teaching such a sweet lover, but also being the beneficiary of his ardent attention. 

_ That’s just too bad for everyone else. I’m taking what the Fates gave me and running with it. _

Lifting his shaft with his free hand until it stood away from his body and sliding his foreskin back, Hades presented himself to Seph, tapping the head gently on his lower lip. “Suck on it, sweetness. Take me into your mouth.”

His eyes fluttering closed as he moaned softly, Seph complied, parting his lips to envelop the head. He paused just as his lips closed over the ridge, and traced the tip of his tongue around the swollen glans. Liquid fire seemed to follow every wet stroke and Hades moaned, a deeper cry of pleasure catching in his throat.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he muttered as Seph slowly slid down, inch after inch of Hades’ shaft enveloped in his mouth. After he took what he could, Seph paused and Hades saw his cheeks hollow as he drew back up. The suction was heated and perfect, and Hades growled, “You look like you love having a cock on your tongue.”

“I  _ do _ love it,” Seph whispered, hot and quick, before taking Hades in his mouth once more, his eyes closing as he bobbed downward, sucking rhythmically on the hard shaft as it filled his mouth.

Hades watched in lustful astonishment as Seph worked to please him. His movements spoke, not of canny experience, but of enthusiasm that was more arousing than the tricks of the savviest lovers Hades had ever had. Knowing just how to touch held no comparison to eager and enthusiastic participation.

_ Not to mention the difference between when he went down on me by the pool and now. He’s a fast learner. Lucky me. _

In all of their encounters, although they were few, Seph had been so eager to please, excited to learn. Aside from the profound pleasure, it was a heady experience to be the targets of such unbridled excitement. Hades pushed himself up on one elbow, lifting his hand from the base of his shaft to comb his fingers into Seph’s hair.

_ I just hope I can keep pleasing him the way he deserves. Every one of these experiences should be as wonderful as he is. _

He watched as Seph bobbed slowly on his cock for several strokes before pulling back and layering soft kisses and swipes of his tongue from tip to base. "Do you know how perfect you look?" Hades asked.

Seph looked at him with hot eyes. Hades could see a thread of uncertainty in his gaze, but it was mixed with a clear and hungry arousal.

"Tell me," Seph whispered, wrapping his fingers around Hades' shaft. He nuzzled against the base once more before trailing his lips up the side. His eyes fluttered closed as he breathed, “Tell me what I look like.”

Hades swore softly under his breath. He had no doubt that Seph had told him the truth about his experience- or rather lack thereof- but he didn't act like a sheltered virgin. Not in the moment when he had a cock in his hands. Or mouth.

"You look like a perfect, hungry wanton," Hades breathed, "Like there's nothing you'd like more than to suck my cock all day long."

Seph laughed softly, the vibrations shivering against Hades' length.

"Guilty as charged," he murmured, drifting soft kisses up the shaft until his lips brushed against the head. "I think I could lead a blissful life with your cock in my mouth or inside me, all day long." He paused, his face thoughtful, then looked up to meet Hades' gaze. "It's so strange. I never touched another being before you. How can this feel so natural? How can I feel so strongly that I never want to touch another cock other than this one?"

Without waiting for an answer, he fitted pursed lips to the swollen head and eased downward, taking Hades' length into his mouth once more.

The king of the Underworld arched against the bed, groaning deeply as he was surrounded by delirious and perfect heat. Seph's tongue flexed against him, the soft caress only firing his lust higher. His lips slipped down and down until they met his curled fingers, and he pumped with hand and mouth, all the while keeping Hades’ gaze, never breaking it.

"Oh, you gorgeous thing," Hades purred, his fingers combing into Seph's hair and in response, the wet caress of Seph’s tongue cradling his length undulated, sending ripples of fire pulsing through Hades. “Such a good little godling,” he purred, “You look so pleased with yourself. Do you like knowing you look gorgeous sucking on cock?”

Seph’s muffled hum of assent trembled along Hades’ length and almost made his eyes roll back into his head.

“That feels so  _ good _ , sweetness,” he whispered, “Make me come for you. Use those clever lips and that wonderful tongue and make me come in your mouth.” The urgent throb of need low in his belly pulsed stronger and stronger, urging climax. 

Seph moaned around the thick shaft filling his mouth and increased his pace.

Hades let out his own groan, the sound feeling as though it were ripped from somewhere deep inside him. Molten fire coiled through his belly and up his spine, the warning signs of explosive climax, and he bucked gently against Seph’s rhythm, relishing every stroke, every hot and wet caress.

Seph slid one hand up Hades’ belly, slipping up to splay against his chest, and Hades caught his hand, interlacing their fingers.

“Oh, you sweet creature. So good.” he rasped, then inhaled sharply as the storm of pleasure surged, teetering unbearably on the edge of release, the deep inhale lifting their hands as his chest expanded. “Oh, fucking Fates…”

Seph growled softly, a sound simultaneously adorable and possessive, and pressed the warm, wet caress of his tongue against the underside of Hades’ shaft as he drew back, never releasing the suction of his lips as he swirled his tongue over the head. The gathering tension detonated and Hades shook as he cried out, coming in Seph’s mouth, into the perfect heat. Seph took it all, his eyes closed in every appearance of ecstatic bliss.

As the spasms of climax began to ebb and slow, Hades fell back against the bed, spent, and watched as Seph kissed softly over his shaft, pink tongue darting out to clean every trace of semen. After a few moments, his task finished, Seph looked up at Hades, eyes shining.

“You taste so good,” he whispered softly. “I loved that.”

Hades laughed as he gripped Seph’s hand and tugged him up, urging him up to lie next to him on the bed. Cupping Seph’s jaw with one hand, Hades kissed him tenderly, the gentle query of his tongue bringing the answer of Seph’s eager moan and opened mouth.

Tenderness melted to passion as Seph wrapped his arms around Hades, unashamedly pressing his body close. His shaft rubbed against Hades’ hip, hard and insistent, and Hades knew immediately what he wanted. The smoky, salty taste of his release was on Seph’s tongue, and Hades craved to know what the god of Spring tasted like.

Letting one hand drift down, he cupped Seph’s erection, chuckling as Seph immediately broke the kiss with a ragged, gasping moan.

“You were so sweet to do that for me,” Hades whispered, his hand curled warm and still, “while you were this hard.”

Seph’s hips flexed slowly, working his cock against Hades’ palm, seeming to be almost an instinctive motion. Hades carefully increased the pressure of his hand, judging when it would be just enough to ease need without moving too fast. He smiled when Seph’s words broke on a pleasured moan. “I-  _ oh _ \- I’m this hard  _ because _ of what I did. Plus, how you were talking-” he shivered and moaned quietly, “-I liked that. A lot.”

“Did you, now?” Hades murmured with a smile. “You like being praised for being such a good little godling?”

Seph shivered again, harder, and his eyes fluttered closed. “ _ Yes. _ ” His hands splayed and pushedagainst Hades’ back as though he could pull them closer together. “I liked using my mouth on you, but-  _ hng _ \- I liked knowing you were watching, just as much."

“I’m watching, sweetness, and you please me. So very much. I want you so badly, even after that incredible orgasm.” Seph’s eyes opened and he looked up at Hades with such surprised pleasure and lust that Hades laughed and kissed him teasingly. “You look a little shocked.”

Seph huffed a small laugh. “I guess I’m still getting used to the idea of being alluring.”

“I promise,” Hades said solemnly, “that I will reinforce the idea as often as I can.”

Seph giggled quietly, the sound dissolving into a moan as Hades flexed his hand. His fingers curled behind Seph’s balls, cradling the sensitive globes and the base of his erection. 

“I haven’t had a chance to taste you, Seph,” Hades murmured as he stroked, using only the tiniest movements, well aware of how exciting touch would still be for his inexperienced lover. “I would dearly love to know how you taste. May I?”

Seph whimpered quietly, his eyes wide, pupils blown. His chest heaved slowly with every panting breath, his cock twitching gently in Hades’ grip. His hands kneaded against Hades’ back.

“Please,” he whispered hoarsely, “Fates, please… I’m so hard, Hades. So hard for you.”

“Ssshh,” Hades purred. “Easy. You don’t need to beg for this. Here. Kneel up on the bed?”

With gentle hands, he coaxed Seph up next to him, thighs spread. Hades propped himself up on one elbow and surveyed the erection in front of his face. Seph was not especially girthy, but there was a pleasing length to him without being enormous. The dark pink shaft bobbed slightly, as though trembling with Seph’s heartbeat, the foreskin pulling back enough for the fuschia head to emerge. Hades smiled as he stroked a hand over Seph’s hip, looking up at him with as tender a look as he could manage.

“Let me know if this gets to be too much for you, sweetness. I don’t want to overwhelm you.”

Seph nodded, his chest heaving slightly. “I’ll tell you,” he whispered hoarsely. Hades squeezed his hip and lowered his gaze to the hard cock that seemed to beg for his attention. His hand on Seph’s hip spread out, his thumb stroking the base of the shaft, brushing just at where his testicles joined his body.

Lowering his head, Hades closed his eyes as he nuzzled soft kisses along the swollen length, his lips mapping veins and ridges. Seph let out a gusty moan and Hades smiled. There was something truly special about giving pleasure to someone like Seph and Hades intended to relish every moment of it.

Reaching the base, he buried his nose against the sparse curls of Seph’s pubic hair, and inhaled deeply, loving the deep scent of male need. It had been long indeed since he had indulged himself with a man and he had missed this.

Seph whimpered.

“Fates, you’re inhaling me like you want to eat me.”

Hades chuckled. “Well, you’re not entirely wrong…” Kissing back up to the head of Seph’s cock, he breathed a kiss on the very tip. “In a way, I’m  _ starving _ for you.”

Parting his lips, he let the head slip inside his mouth, enclosing it. Seph keened softly. Hades carefully kept his tongue away from the head, just for now, just to let Seph become accustomed to the sensations. 

Slowly, so slowly, he slid down, taking the length of the cock, his hand wrapping around to slide down Seph’s foreskin. The thick shaft slid slowly over his tongue as he worked it deeper and deeper, and Seph cried out above him.

Hades felt fingers grip his hair. He paused, waiting, only to be met with a frantic cry.

“Fates! Please, don’t stop! Hades- hng- that’s so good I can’t believe it. Please don’t stop…”

Exulting inwardly, Hades closed his eyes with a quiet moan and flexed his throat, rippling suction through his mouth, feeling Seph slip deep, deeper. He pressed further and further, Seph’s breathing becoming more and more strained and harsh, until his lips met the base.

“ _ OH _ !” Seph exclaimed, his hands fisting into Hades’ hair, and his cock twitched between Hades’ lips, the taste of salt trailing along his tongue as Hades drew back. Knowing Seph was close, he plunged back down, wanting and  _ needing _ to taste his lover’s pleasure. Hades brought his hand down to cup Seph’s balls, cradling the softly swollen globes in his palm.

Seph let out an indescribable noise, and his body jerked. A warm gush filled Hades’ mouth, quickly followed by another and another. Greedily, he swallowed it all, the sweet musk that was somehow exactly Seph filling his senses.

He took his time coming back up, gently swirling his tongue around the spent length of Seph’s cock, cleaning every trace of release from him. At last, he sat back, satisfied.

Seph sagged and Hades helped him to lie down. He cuddled close against Hades’ chest, tucking his head down, and Hades felt his gasping breaths against his chest. Hades smiled and held him close, nuzzling kisses into his hair. 

“Is it like that for you?” Seph’s voice was soft and full of wonder.

Hades chuckled. “I don’t know, sweetness. Can you describe how you felt?”

The answer was simple and heartfelt as Seph looked up, his eyes huge and full of earnest honesty.

“ _ Amazing _ .”

Hades’ chuckle turned into a full laugh. “You’re going to inflate my ego beyond bearing, Seph.” Hades kissed him tenderly. “Remember that I said I’ve enjoyed everything you’ve done to me? That still holds true. You’ve blown my mind repeatedly.”

Seph smiled, warm and sweet, and cupped a hand against Hades’ cheek as he returned the kisses.

““

\--------------

The next time, he'd woken to the softness of Seph's ass pressed to his groin, undulating slowly. The warmth of Seph’s back against his chest and his soft whimpers filled Hades’ senses.

Hades immediately grabbed Seph’s hips and pressed his own tight and close. The hard length of his cock pressed to the cleft of Seph’s ass and both gods moaned softly.

“Please,” Seph whispered. “I need you inside me.” He reached back, gripping Hades’ hip as though he could pull even closer.

“Do you, now?” Hades purred, rolling his hips in a slow, sensual motion. His shaft slid between Seph’s thighs, the softness of his balls a butterfly caress on each thrust. “I suppose that means I should get ready.”

"I already got the things from the drawer." Reaching up, Seph handed him the bottle of lube and an unwrapped condom.

Hades took them with a grin. "Clever thing," he purred, pulling free to apply the condom.

"Hungry thing," Seph muttered, and Hades watched in lustful appreciation as he spread his thighs. "Please don't make me wait…"

“Not any longer than I must,” Hades promised as he poured some lubricant into his hand and warmed it. “Are you sore, sweetness?” 

“Not really.” Seph seemed to melt a little, the shivering tension leaching from him, as Hades stroked slick fingers between his cheeks, fingertips sliding easily over his entrance. “Mostly I just really need you. I feel so empty...”

“You’ll have me, Seph. Don’t worry,” Hades promised. "Just taking care of you." He rubbed two fingers in small circles, then pressed gently, his middle finger slipping in. The soft flesh parted and opened easily and Seph let out a relieved sigh, eyes falling closed.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get enough of feeling you inside me,” he whispered. “Any part of you.”

"So, you'd be content to just have me finger-fuck you?" Hades asked with a grin as he worked his finger in and out.

"Well, no." Seph looked a little abashed, a little confused, and completely adorable. "I really, really like your- uh, your-"

"My what? My cock?" Hades pressed his erection against the curve of Seph's ass just as he added a second finger. Seph squeaked and pushed back hard, sinking Hades’ fingers further inside himself, and Hades grinned, pressing a heated, open-mouthed kiss to the back of Seph’s shoulder. His cock  _ throbbed _ with hunger for the god of Spring. The memory of sinking balls deep into him was hot and enticing and he  _ wanted _ more. But the chance to tease Seph was too delicious.

“You say 'any part of me," Hades rumbled, letting Seph’s wriggles work his fingers in and out, slowly pressing deeper. "I’m assuming that you have some preferences.”

“Oh, naturally. But, I’ll-  _ ooohhh _ -” his breath left him in a long squeal as Hades crooked his fingers, finding and probing firmly at the small bulge he found in the wall of Seph’s passage. 

Seph shivered, limbs trembling, his sass seemingly forgotten as soft whimpers fell from his lips and precome dripped from his cock.

“Fates… what is that?” His voice was rasped with pleasure, and Hades laughed, kissing the back of his shoulder.

“Your prostate. Feels good?”

“That’s the biggest understatement I’ve ever heard.” His body shook and he let out a long moan as Hades probed again. Seph grabbed his own cock with both hands, fingers smearing pre-come down his length. “Oh! Oh, Fates!”

“Wouldn’t you like more than fingers doing that? All you need to do is say it. I want to hear you say it.”

Seph’s face burned a bright pink, but he turned his head toward Hades and whispered, eyes hot. “I need your c-cock, Hades. Please. Please get inside me. I need you to f-fuck me.”

Surprise stole Hades’ wits for a moment as he stared. He had expected to have to cajole for the words a little more and hadn’t expected the sound of vulgarity in Seph’s soft whisper to be so powerfully arousing.

But the shock of surprise lasted only for a moment. With a lustful growl, he pulled his fingers free and grasped his sheathed shaft, angling it, feeling the heat of his lover through the condom. He pushed, easing inside and Seph immediately let out a long, ragged cry, the sound full of such pleasured satisfaction that it raised goosebumps on Hades' skin.

"You feel so good," he moaned, head tilted back against Hades' chest, reaching back to grasp Hades' hip as if he could pull them even closer together. His other hand turned to clutch at the sheets, fingers kneading.

"Yeah?" Hades chuckled breathlessly, keeping the slow and steady pace of thrusts into the heat surrounding him. He felt almost as though he could melt into Seph, merging them into one being that outwardly matched the ringing insistence in his heart that they were only whole together.

“ _ Gaia, yes _ .”

Hades kissed the back of his shoulder softly as he began working himself inside Seph with smooth thrusts and small withdrawals. With each shift deeper, Seph let out a tiny, joyful cry, with each move out, a small plaintive moan. "You love this, don't you?” Hades asked quietly. “You love being filled."

Seph panted, eyes closed. "Yes. Oh, so much. It just feels so right."

Hades smiled as he pulled back and thrust again, slowly, loving Seph’s eager moan.

"Right, or good?"

"Both. Like I'm meant to have you inside me." He let out a shivery moan as Hades flexed his hips, sliding deep. “Like this completes me somehow.”

As Hades pressed fully inside him, sheathed entirely inside the beautiful body of this sweet, impossible god, those words clenched his heart. Complete. Hadn’t he just been thinking that he couldn’t be whole without Seph?

_ How is this possible? We barely know each other... _

What should have stoked fear in him, should have brought uncomfortable uncertainty, instead only felt right and good. As though he could not fear uncertainty with Seph by his side.

Hades bowed his head against Seph’s back, wrapping his arms tight around his lover as they moved together, sinuous rhythm as smooth as ocean waves, the silence of the bedroom punctuated by soft gasps and moans. The ecstasy of Seph’s body consumed him, the driving need to give pleasure pushed all other thoughts from his mind.

Hades pressed his hands to Seph’s chest and Seph laid his hands over them, twining their fingers.

“I had no idea…” Seph’s breath hitched and his words cut off.

Hades kissed the back of his shoulder. “Had no idea of what, sweetness?”

“That something could feel this perfect.”

Tears prickled at Hades’ eyes as he lifted himself up on one elbow, gently turning Seph's head until their lips could meet, needing to kiss him, filled with emotion he could not define. As Seph looked up at him, a smile on his lips, body laid out and welcoming, taking each plunge inside him with a soft moan, Hades let go his worry. It would wait for the morning if nothing else. For now, he would be in the moment.

Seph combed the fingers of one hand into his hair, opening his mouth with a welcoming moan.

_ I will be in this perfect moment with him. _

Hades kissed him as languidly as they moved together, a soft and slow melding of lips and tongue that seemed a perfect mirror to the joining of their bodies. Their bodies rocked together, unhurried, indulgent. Each pull back was a wash of bittersweet pleasure as he withdrew from Seph’s body, only to be followed by a surge of breath-taking pleasure as he thrust and was engulfed once more.

As they broke the kiss for air, Hades rested his forehead against Seph’s, their eyes on each other’s. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, and smiled as Seph blushed a deep and almost violent pink.

“You’re biased,” Seph huffed breathlessly, “Because of where you are right now.”

Hades chuckled and answered his sass with a deep thrust that made Seph let out a mewl of bliss. Hades lost himself in watching the pleasure take Seph again and again: each noise and movement a subtle symphony.

As he watched, Seph reached up and drifted his hand through the air over Hades’ shoulder as though running his fingers through fine fabric.

“What are you doing, sweetness?”

“The tendrils,” Seph whispered, watching his fingers. “I can see them again. All over both of us, wrapping us together.” He took Hades’ hand, their palms together, fingers interlaced, and a delicate vine sprang to life, twining around their hands. “Like this,” Seph said softly as the vine burst with tiny pink and blue flowers. “Like if they were any more solid, nothing could separate us.”

He met Hades' gaze, his eyes shining with embarrassed humor.

“Sorry, I know that’s being silly.”

“Don’t apologize.” Hades kissed him gently, quickly. “I admit, I’m feeling similarly.”

Seph smiled against his lips and laughed, even as he moaned on a deep thrust. “Then we’ll just be silly together for now.”

“I like that idea.” Hades chuckled, and watched appreciatively as Seph lowered their entwined hands to wrap around his erection. He let Seph set the pace of strokes, taking the chance to add small caresses, running his thumb over the head, adding a small twist of his palm at the base. As Seph closed his eyes and shivered, he asked, “Does that feel good, sweetness?”

Seph nodded, wordless, lips parted on deep breaths, his hips working back and forth between their strokes and Hades’ thrusts. It wasn’t long before he inhaled sharply and Hades smiled.

“Are you close?”

He nodded again, the motion a little frantic this time, and Hades wrapped his fingers tighter, stroking more firmly. His own release called to him, sweet and inexorable. Pleasure mounted, calling like a siren’s song, urging him to bury deep and give in to the throbbing need. But Hades resisted, wanting to be able to focus on watching Seph come undone, wanting his lover to come first.

“Come for me, sweetness,” he purred as he pressed deep while stroking from crown to root. “Let me see your pleasure.”

Seph whimpered, his fingers tightening and moving faster, the vines growing further up their forearms, flowering with pink and blue blooms. Their hands moved faster, guided by Seph’s need, increasingly frantic, the sound of Seph’s cries of pleasure filling the air until Seph threw his head back hard against Hades’ shoulder, his body shuddering. Spurts of white burst from him, spattering against his belly, along with a sudden cloud of petals, their scent perfuming the air. Rhythmic contractions shook his body and those spasms, the clutching heat, pulled Hades over the edge as well, evaporating every tenuous effort at control. Hades went gladly, his release pulsing from him, caught by the condom, each ecstatic burst milked from him by Seph’s climax.

He curled around Seph, both of them shuddering together as they were consumed by orgasm, then aftershocks, then stilling, pounding hearts slowing.

As the firestorm finally settled, Hades tried to withdraw, but Seph reached back and caught at his hip again.

“Can you stay? Please?”

Hades eased back down into place, cuddling against Seph’s back.

“For a little while. I’ll have to pull out when I get soft again.”

“Okay.” There was an adorably plaintive note in Seph’s voice that suggested it wasn’t really all that okay at all. He looked back over his shoulder at Hades, a deep blush on his cheeks. “I just like feeling you inside me.”

Hades smiled and kissed him before curling against his back, holding him tightly.

“You’re adorable.”

Seph huffed softly, laying his hands over Hades’ on his chest.

“I still think you’re biased.”

Hades gently tweaked Seph’s nipple, laughing as the god of Spring squeaked.

“I’ll have to remember to never compliment you during sex. But you’d better believe me next time I say anything when we’re not in bed…”

Seph’s only answer was his shoulders shaking in quiet laughter.

Time passed as they lay together, relishing the simple intimacy, trading caresses and kisses, Seph  liftedto Hades’ hands lifted to his lips, Hades to the back of Seph’s neck and shoulder. At last, however, Hades had to pull out as he softened enough to threaten losing the condom.

Seph let out a long, low whimper as Hades pulled out then, as Hades disposed of the condom and grabbed a few tissues from the box on the bedside table, he turned over.

As Hades gently cleaned the remnants of release from Seph’s belly, then reached between his legs to clean away the lube, Seph watched him with soft, serious eyes.

“You take care of me so well.”

Hades felt his face heat in a blush. “It’s just good courtesy. Plus, I think this still counts as your first time. It would be terrible of me to do anything less.”

As he tossed the tissues into the trash after wiping himself clean, he lay down and Seph immediately curled against him, head resting on Hades’ shoulder, his arm thrown across his chest.

“I can’t imagine a better first time than with you.“

Hades laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Seph’s forehead. 

_ Can’t imagine better, indeed _ . 

For all that it was centuries since his own first time and for all the brevity of their acquaintance, being with Seph had been some of the most glorious hours of his life. It was as though the ragged edges of the core of his being slotted into and against Seph so cleanly that the joins vanished.

As they settled into sleep, the thought occurred to him that, if the Fates had made such a grievous error as to gift a scoundrel with an angel, even for a short time, he was not about to bring the mistake to their attention.

\---------------

Hades opened his eyes and was immediately met by the sight of flowers. He'd buried his nose into Sephs hair as they slept, and the tousled pink curls were a riot of tiny blue flowers. Seph was curled around his leg, humping uncoordinatedly. Seph's hard cock rutted against Hades' hip and he moaned, clearly still asleep.

Hades smiled and adjusted himself, angling his leg to better suit Seph's movements, and held him close, enjoying the sensuality of the moment. His own cock was waking with interest, but he was in no hurry to indulge it.

Seph nuzzled against Hades’ chest, pressing fumbling kisses to his skin, then snorted softly and looked up, blinking.

“H-Hades?”

“Good morning, sweetness,” Hades murmured, lifting a hand to stroke his cheek. "Are you feeling good?"

"Oh, yes," Seph mumbled with a sleepy smile as he rolled his hips again, this time with more coordinated purpose. "I was dreaming."

"What about?" Hades asked quietly, shifting them slightly on the bed until he could align their erections, wrapping one hand around both thick shafts. The sensations of his own hand, comfortable and familiar, pressing his cock against Seph’s, unfamiliar and unbearably sexy, was a heady mix.

Hades stroked, reveling in the feeling, as Seph moaned, "I- oh, Fates- you let me be inside you."

The words and the very idea of his sweet lover pushing inside his body lit a frisson of pleasure through Hades, mingled with sparks of alarm. His heart thumped painfully even as his cock twitched. Unaware of his apprehension, Seph went on.

“It was so sexy, Hades,” he whispered, stroking his fingers over Hades’ scars and chasing the caresses with kisses. After a moment, he looked up with a soft smile. “Do you think you might be interested in that?”

Hades swallowed.

To let another being inside… He  _ wanted _ it. Especially with Seph. He wanted to feel the beautiful cock of the god of Spring moving inside him. Yet, there was a stronger, darker part that shuddered in fear at the idea. A part that carried with it the echoes of laughter and cruelty in a scarlet smirk.

Shoving the darkness aside, Hades tried to focus on the here and now. Minthe wasn’t here. Seph was and he was still watching with that sweet, hopeful smile. Still rolling his hips against Hades’ hand and cock, the lovely length of his arousal thick and twitching gently in Hades’ hand.

“I think it’s safe to say I’m interested, little godling,” Hades purred as he tightened his grip on a downstroke. Seph keened quietly. 

_ Maybe if I focus on the fact that it’s him and not her. Maybe if I know what he wants to do… _

Hades bent his head and crooned quietly in Seph’s ear, matching each question to a stroke of his hand from tip to root of their cocks. “How would you want to fuck me? Hard or soft? From behind? Or would you want me on my back so that you can see in my eyes what you do to me?"

Seph moaned low in his throat, his hands stroking fitfully over Hades’ chest, fingers grazing over nipples with jolts of fire. "All of that, Hades.  _ Gaia _ , I want you in any way you’ll let me.”

“You may have it, little godling,” Hades whispered, ignoring the quaver of apprehension in his belly. “But save it for the day time when you're awake and can fully enjoy it, hmm?"

“Ohhhh, Fates…” Seph’s whimper carried the note of unbearable arousal and Hades smiled.

“Sounds like you really like the idea.”

“I do. Oh, Gaia, I do.” Seph twisted in Hades’ arms, his hips bucking. “I’m so close…”

Hades kissed his forehead. “Then come for me, sweetness.”

The quiet exhortation seemed to ignite something in Seph. His hips still worked his shaft into Hades’ grip, but there was a new flare of desperation, a flavor of undeniable need. He managed only a few more strokes before he bucked hard, and Hades felt the hot wash of his release on his hand and belly.

He stroked harder, increasing the pressure, chasing his own climax, his own arousal surging sharply despite his worries as he watched Seph come. The telltale hot prickle in the pit of his belly, fire curling over his bones, then the breathless rush of his own release, mingling with Seph’s to coat his stroking hand.

They lay together, breathing easing back to normal, Hades’ hand wrapped around them, stilled. Hades let his mind drift, relishing the feeling of Seph’s warmth against him and the soft kisses Seph pressed to his chest. It had been long indeed since he had been able to enjoy such simple moments and the urge to grasp such chances and keep them close was strong.

_ What is this between us, sweetness? Am I so starved for amicable touch that I’m clutching for the next sweet thing that comes my way? _

The thought was more than a little discomfiting. Seph deserved better than an insecure king, grasping for the pretense of a few baggage free moments. He squeezed his eyes shut, grateful that Seph could not see.

_ He deserves better than me. _

The thought brought with it a surge of pain so sharp that Hades’ breath caught in his chest. Not at the idea of Seph deserving better, but at the idea that he might seek out that better elsewhere. At the idea of another being able to enjoy Seph’s sweet enthusiasm for life and pleasure…

Hades took a deep and careful breath.

_ Enough. I will enjoy this for what it is and if-  _ when-  _ he wishes to leave, I won’t stop him. _

Suddenly, the sound of Seph’s stomach rumbling, loud and obnoxious, broke the silence, and Seph dissolved into giggles.

“Sorry,” he gasped, shoulder shaking. “I guess I’m hungry.”

Chuckling as well, setting aside the unhappy train of his thoughts, Hades said, “Well, that sounded as intense as an angry hydra, so I think we better sate that growling beast.”

________________

Hades padded downstairs in bare feet, wrapped in his robe, intent on thoughts of coffee, breakfast, and sharing both with the sweet god still ensconced in bed. It had been surprisingly difficult to pry himself away from Seph’s warm and naked form. He had only managed it with the thought that he would be returning quickly.

As he went, he wondered distantly where the dogs were. Generally a good portion of the pack would have made themselves known by this point in the morning, looking for attention or breakfast or both. But he saw neither hide nor hair of any of them.

As he reached the first floor, something else drove the question from his mind.

The scent of brewed coffee.

There was no reason for the house to yet smell of it. Which only left one possibility.

_ Someone is here. _

Hades quickened his pace, his skin darkening, features sharpening, anger and alarm shifting his form as he made his way to the kitchen, following the scents, worry curling through him until he skidded around the corner of the doorframe and found...

Eros.

His nephew sat at his kitchen table reading the newspaper, a steaming cup of coffee in front of him, a dog on his lap, and the rest clustered around his feet, looking as at ease as if he sat in his own home. A box bearing the logo of an Olympian donut shop rested on the table.

He looked up at the sound of Hades’ hurried footsteps and broke into a broad grin.

“Hello, Uncle.”

Hades took a deep breath, trying to will his heart rate back down and his skin back to its normal shade.

“Eros, what the fuck are you doing here? You nearly gave me a heart attack.”

To his credit, Eros looked a little embarrassed.

“Sorry about that. It was certainly not my intention.” He nudged the box of donuts. “I did bring these by way of apology for intruding. But I could feel the waves of fertility energy last night all the way in Olympus. Stronger than anything I've ever felt. I simply  _ must _ know who you bedded last night."


End file.
